


I Can Fly (But I Want His Wings)

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Companion!Jared, Doctor Who AU, F/M, M/M, Slash, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2009, doctor!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic death a couple years ago, the life of nineteen year-old Jared can be described in one word: numb. But one day, he meets a man that can change his life for good. A man that is literally different from anyone he ever met and that will turn not only his present, but his past upside down. Aliens are real after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by doctor_dorothy. My love for all things Doctor Who and Ten/Rose inspired me for this fic. Enjoy!

 

 

The clock started ringing non-stop as it reached seven o’clock. A big hand came out of the blanket in the big bed and snapped the poor object, shutting it off for good. The big hand retracted to the inside of the blankets before a light snore was heard. That is, until someone grabbed the blankets and threw off the covers.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, get your ass out of this bed right this second!”

Jared groaned, rolling on his stomach, hiding his face from the sunlight. “Just five more minutes.”

“Five more minutes caused you to be late for work the whole week. Now get up!”

“Mom!”

“Now.” Sharon Padalecki pinched his ass and Jared almost jumped two feet in the air.

He glared at his mother as she laughed, leaving him alone on his room to get ready. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before standing up, stretching his lanky body. He padded to his bathroom still yawning, scratching his belly as he turned the shower on blazing hot. Jared groaned as the hot water blasted straight on his shoulders, making him relax immediately.

 

As Jared closed his eyes, however, breathing slowing and letting the constant pound of the water soothe him, he couldn’t help thinking, as he did at times like this, of the events of the last few years.

The events that led to Chad’s death.

“Honey, breakfast is ready!”

Jared snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his mother shout outside the bathroom. He quickly washed his long hair and his body before turning off the shower. As he climbed down the stairs, he could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen as his father tried to end the bickering between Megan and Jeff.

“Morning,” said Jared, entering the kitchen and flopping down on one of the chairs. His mother kissed his cheek and put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

“Morning, dear. Today you’re going to do inventory again?”

“Yeah,” mumbled Jared, already devouring his pancakes.

Megan picked a strawberry off his plate and laughed when he gave an indignant huff, waving goodbye as Sharon took her off to school. Jeff just got up and picked up his books and soon Gerald, his father, was standing up as well.

“Want a ride son?” asked his father.

Jared nodded and finished his breakfast, before following them to the car. He touched his fingers unconsciously to the leather cord around his neck, then deliberately let it go. Time to forget about everything for a while and just be numb.

* * *

Jared counted the shirts in front of him, a bored look on his face. He certainly didn’t think he would end up working in a store like this, but he didn’t have any choice after he dropped out of high school. His dreams of going to college, of studying literature, and of someday being a teacher like his mom disappeared two years ago. After Chad.

“Hey, Padalecki!”

Jared looked up to the girl shouting at him and mouthed ‘what?’

“Your girlfriend is here.”

Jared grinned fully before looking at the entrance of the store. Sandy was looking around curiously and she smiled when she caught sight of him. She walked to him and hugged his waist, raising on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Hey honey.”

“What are you doing here Sandy?” asked Jared excited, kissing her back.

“I remember you saying something about lunch, together?” answered the petit brunette.

“Oh, right!” exclaimed Jared, laughing. “Just give ten minutes and we’ll go, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll wait outside.”

He waved to her as he turned towards the clothes in front of him, huffing. His co-worker, Sophia, slid next to him and touched his arm.

“Go.”

“What?”

“Go have lunch with your girlfriend, you can finish that later.”

Jared smiled, his dimples showing clearly on his face.

“Thanks Sophie, you’re the best!”

“Just go.”

 

He left the store and took Sandy on his arms, smiling fully. Downtown was crowded and they had to walk carefully to avoid bumping into someone.

“So, what did the Dean say, honey?” asked Jared, wrapping his arm around Sandy protectively.

“He was so nice to me, I think I really got the spot at UT,” beamed the girl.

“Wow, that’s great honey, I’m so glad for you!”

“I wish you could go to Austin with me, honey,” said Sandy, pinching his arm. “You don’t have to stay here, you know?”

“Yeah, I know that, but…” he stopped when someone bumped into him, hard. “Hey!”

The guy barely looked at him.

“Sorry,” came the low voice and before Jared could say anything the guy walked away, mixing in with the crowd. All Jared saw was the movement of a black trench coat.

“Jare, honey?”

Jared turned his head and looked at his girlfriend, shaking his head. “Sorry, it was nothing.”

* * *

 _They had been best friends since kindergarden. Chad told Jared everything and Jared told Chad everything. They were each other’s first in many, many things: Chad had kissed him senseless when Jared had whined about Sarah not wanting him again after she discovered Jared didn’t know how to kiss. He and Chad had exchanged hand jobs when Chad had his first crush on a guy and wanted to know how to touch another guy’s dick without embarrassing himself._  
_They had slept in each other’s houses almost everyday and had stayed up late talking and playing video games on countless occasions. They had loved each other deeply, but they had known it was only that, and yet so much at the same time: they had known that they would be forever best friends._

 

_Jared remembered the day they were studying at Jared’s room, the books perched open in the bed, their bodies fitted side by side as they took a break. They had lit up a joint and, after passing it back and forth, Chad had begun to laugh like a girl and Jared hadn’t been in a much better state. All at once, Chad had stood up, almost falling on the floor as he paced on the tiny room._

_“Dude, I think I have a stalker.”_

_Jared had almost choked himself laughing. Chad had grunted, kicking him on the shin._

_“Dude, I’m serious!”_

_“You want me to be serious after the amount we smoked? Wake up idiot!”_

_Chad had sat down on the bed, crossing his arms and pouting._

_“I’m serious Jay. The other night I was walking home after I dropped your drank ass here and I saw this…shadow thing following me. I thought it was just the alcohol making me see things, but yesterday it happened again!”_

_“God, the pot’s making you paranoid.”_

_“Shut up bitch.”_

 

_They had started bickering back and forth, but ended up falling against the bed kissing, finishing with a mutual blowjob. Yeah, their friendship was like that._

* * *

The vision of sulky, hollow eyes made Jared wake with a start. He got out of bed, turning off the alarm and going to his window, determined now to watch the end of the night. It was barely four AM, but he knew he couldn’t go back to sleep again. He touched his forehead against the cool glass, closing his eyes and holding back the tears threatening to fall.

It had been almost two months since his last dream about Chad. The pain was still too fresh and raw, and he worked hard to be numb everyday so as not to feel it. Why, then, was he reliving it now?

 

Suddenly, a movement outside the house caught his eye. As he looked out at the sidewalk, he saw this…shadow…move across the tree in the yard, as though someone were hiding behind it.

He blinked, trying not to be panicked seeing a shadow on the same night he had dreamed about Chad’s fears. Breathing deeply, Jared deliberately looked away from the window, going back to bed and covering his tall frame with the oversized blanket, closing his eyes. If he couldn’t sleep, he could at least doze off a little before he had to get up to work. He was most definitely not going to think about Chad or shadows – not if he could help it.

 

Jared sighed, trying to not think about his dream and to will away the pain on his heart. It was hard, but hey, he had almost two years of practice. It was with no small relief that he thanked his mother silently as she shouted at him to wake up three hours later.

The rest of the day passed like a numb sensation, just the way he liked.

* * *

It was nine PM and Jared finished helping the last costumer out of the store before putting up the ‘closed’ sign. He turned back, sighing as he went to the register, picking up the cash from one of the registers and waiting for Sophia to close hers.

“Do you want me to take it to the safe?” she asked, counting the notes.

“No, I’m good. You should head out.”

Sophia finished counting the notes, wrapping them with a rubber band and putting everything inside a small bag, which she threw at Jared, who caught it mid-air.

“Score!” shouted her, giggling.

“Dork.” mumbled Jared affectionately.

 

He locked the door behind Sophia, before heading through the deserted store to the safe deposit in the back. He whistled some old song to himself as he walked through the deserted corridor, not noticing a shadow following him. After typing in the security code and depositing the cash, he turned to go.

That’s when he faced the creature right in front of him.

 

The shape was humanoid, that was for sure…except for the eyes. Or rather, the **_lack of them_**. The creature had no eyes, just sulking holes in their place. The mouth was distorted, as though permanently down-turned, sad. The creature extended its hand, exposing claws that were almost transparent in color, but with the promise of deadly sharpness.

Jared immediately fell back, followed by the creature which, shrieking, took a step toward him. He ducked the first slash of claws and ran, his breath coming faster as he heard another shriek resounding behind him. Jared’s heart almost jumped out of his throat when he heard answering shrieks coming from the walls, the shadows forming the same humanoid shapes.

“Fuck,” he whispered, frantically running toward the exit, “I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming…”

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the exit blocked by the distorted shadows. Glancing back, Jared saw three creatures approaching fast, the holes in their faces eerily creeping closer. His body couldn’t move, paralyzed by sheer terror. Was this it? Was this the end?

Suddenly Jared realized – no matter how numb his current existence was, he really did NOT want to die.

“God…” whispered Jared harshly. The creatures moved forward like broken dolls, and Jared closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the building. Jared covered his face with his arms, feeling concrete and dust fall against and all around him. Opening his eyes, he saw a hole blasted through the wall beside him.

A hand extended towards him, but in the darkness, all Jared could see were deep green eyes. He unconsciously raised his hand and felt calloused fingers grip his left hand.

“Follow me and run like hell.”

The deep voice sent shivers down his spine. But when he heard the shrieking of the creatures still trying to kill him, he didn’t think twice. He nodded and was pulled by the hand, passing through the hole in the wall and running like he never had before.

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter two

Jared and the stranger ran fast, the noise made by the creatures still echoing through the walls. Jared knew that building like the palm of his hand and knew the corridor created by the explosion lead straight for the entrance of the store. Together they dragged some of the shelves to close the hole the explosion created. For now it would do.

When they reached the register, the remaining light on the display allowed Jared to see his savior for the first time, as the man quickly opened it and rifled through the drawers, mumbling, “Come on, it’s gotta have this around here, you guys always keep this kind of stuff in drawers!”

“Who are you?” blurted Jared, before he could think.

 

The stranger stopped what he was doing and turned around, facing him. Jared drew in a sharp breath. He was the most beautiful man he had seen in his short life. His face seemed like a classical drawing, with all the features perfectly aligned. His mouth (luscious lips that Jared caught himself wondering how they would taste), his nose, his eyebrows. But most of all his eyes; he had never seen such intense green before, and oddly enough, they seemed to change color right as Jared looked at them. It must have been a trick of the light. The man crossed his arms and Jared noticed the muscles on his biceps bulging with the gesture, hidden underneath a black trench coat.

Wait a minute.

“Hey, I bumped into you yesterday!”

The beautiful man arched his perfect eyebrow.

“You did?”

“Yeah, you almost made me and my girlfriend fall on the ground.” grumbled Jared, now crossing his arms as well.

“I did?” Now the tone was one of confusion.

“Yeah, you…ah, nevermind, that’s beside the point. Who are you? How did you get in?” And, now that he thought about it… “What the fuck are those…those things?!”

“You want the answers in increasing or decreasing order?” was all the man said.

“I...what?” Jared was confused.

The man waved his hand in his direction and turned around, going to look around the drawers again. The low light made tiny highlights on his dark-blonde locks.

“Okay, decreasing order is funnier. Number three, those things are called Esperitia. And that’s all you need to know right now. Number two, I entered through the door, where else? And number one…” the man shouted in triumph when he raised the pen he found. He turned around smiling, crinkles around his eyes visible with the gesture. “You can call me Jensen.”

“Jensen.” Jared tested the name on his tongue and smiled lightly when it felt good rolling off his tongue. He frowned when he saw the pen on Jensen’s hand. “You were looking for a pen this whole time?!”

“Of course silly!” exclaimed Jensen, looking like a five-year-old in his excitement. “Where else do you look for pens besides drawers? Well, I suppose you can look on tables or those little things you all put pens and pencils and rulers in, but drawers should be everyone’s first choice…” Jensen waved his hand again. “The point is, I saved your ass, I found my pen, and now you can go.”

“Do you even breathe when you speak?” asked Jared, now thoroughly confused.

Jensen looked like he was considering the question.

“Yeah, sometimes.” He waved the hand in Jared’s general direction. “Now go.”

“But…what about you?”

“I have some Esperitias to take care of, did you forget?” Jensen smiled fully, the crinkles appearing again. “Now, carry on, get out of here!”

 

Jared blinked, then blinked again. He huffed and turned, leaving the building, but not before making sure to lock the doors pretty well. He was a model employee, after all. He had finished crossing the now empty street, heading to the bus stop when he heard a second explosion inside the store and saw the glass on the storefront burst into millions of pieces. Jared gaped as the entire building trembled, scraps of concrete falling on the sidewalk. So much for being a model employee.

“Fuck. Fuck, Jensen!” he ran to the nearest phone booth, punching 911. After relating the scene of the explosion, Jared hung up and walked towards the store, worried. He hadn’t even had the chance to say thanks to Jensen.

* * *

Jared heard the screeching of the tires and knew his dad had arrived. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the door of the ambulance.

“Honey!”

Jared leaned forward as his mom caught his face between her hands, looking for any kind of injuries.

“I’m fine mom.” mumbled Jared, still not opening his eyes.

“What happened baby?” his mother asked, unsurprisingly ignoring the statement that he was fine.

“I just closed the store and was walking to the bus stop when I saw the explosion,” lied Jared.

Jared could easily tell them what had happened, but he seriously doubted they would believe some humanoid things were trying to kill him or that he had been saved by an unbelievably gorgeous guy who apparently had a fixation for pens.

Yeah, he had to lie.

“Hi, excuse me, mister Padalecki?”

Jared opened his eyes and faced the officer who was in front of him. “I’m officer Morgan and I would like for you to answer a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

“How dare you come here to ask things, when my baby is in this state of shock?” exclaimed Sharon, going into mother-hen mode.

“Mom, it’s fine. I’m fine,” sighed Jared, looking now at the officer. “Go ahead officer, ask me.”

“Did you notice anyone strange in the store over the last few days?”

Jared immediately thought about Jensen. True, he only saw the guy once that night, but the other day when he bumped into him on the street? He was starting to believe that couldn’t be such a coincidence.

“No, no one strange,” lied Jared once more.

“What happened tonight after the store closed?”

“Me and Sophia, my co-worker, closed the registers. She left and I took the money from the registers to our safe, which is located on the back of the store. And then I left the store, closed the door and went to the bus stop. That’s when…” Jared trailed off, looking away.

“The explosion happened,” finished Officer Morgan, writing something down on his notepad.

“Yeah.” answered Jared.

After a few more questions, and more clucking from Jared’s mom, Jared was allowed to go on his way.

 

Jared just went willingly on his mother’s arms toward the car, their dad waiting inside. He climbed in the back seat and sprawled, closing his eyes once again. They didn’t say anything about finding a body, so he was assuming that Jensen escaped before the explosion. And he really didn’t know why he was so relieved.

The trip to home was made in silence, but as soon as they got home, Jared quickly headed straight to his room. He got that his parents were freaked out, but he had already been through this with them when Chad died, and so wasn’t up for it one more time. He just wanted to sleep, and if he was lucky, wake up two weeks later. Jared took off his clothes and crawled underneath his blankets only wearing boxers. He put the blanket above his head, closing his eyes fiercely. He barely noticed when he passed out.

* * *

A faint sound against the window woke Jared up. He opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away. That’s when he noticed a shadow against the window. He yelped, jumping out of the bed. The shadow almost fell on the floor, and that’s when Jared recognized him.

“Jensen?!”

The man straightened himself up, brushing some imaginary dust from his black trench coat, before looking at Jared. Those green eyes glowed brightly in the semi-darkness and Jared felt a stirring in his stomach. A good one.

“Gosh, this is your bedroom?” asked Jensen, seeming embarrassed.

“Yeah…?” answered Jared carefully. This wasn’t the reason why Jensen entered the place?

Jensen seemed to consider the answer before he slapped his own forehead, closing his eyes.

“Gosh, I’m such an idiot sometimes, it’s amazing I survived this long. Of course this is your bedroom, that only makes sense!”

“Sorry to disappoint, but you’re not making any sense.” replied Jared, crossing his arms.

“That’s why you’re in that particular time inside the store, when they could have attacked anyone else. I should know better.” Jensen was pacing, looking like he didn’t hear a single word Jared had said.

“Who?” Jared was more confused by the second.

“Who, he asks.” Jensen huffed, rolling his eyes. “The Esperitias of course. You know, the things that tried to kill you tonight?”

Jared blinked, feeling that his brain wasn’t quite following the line of Jensen’s thought.

“Why would they want to kill me?” was all Jared could think of saying in the end.

Jensen snapped his fingers, smiling. “Now, _that’s,_ a very good question. And…what’s your name again?” asked Jensen, turning to face him.

“The name is Jared. And you never asked.”

“I’m asking now,” replied Jensen, winking. “So…Jared. My theory is that you have something that they want. You see, Esperitias are very random species. They don’t have specific tastes; they are just after one thing.”

“And that would be?”

Jensen approached, raising his hand and resting it against Jared’s chest, above his heart. The young man widened his eyes, feeling those green eyes freeze him in place. He may have been taller than Jensen, but he felt young and small when faced with that look.

“Your life.” Jensen blinked, looking away, drawing his hand from Jared’s chest. “I mean, your life essence, since they don’t have any of their own.”

 

Jared felt cold where Jensen’s hand had been, and he absently rubbed the spot with his fingers.

“Why me, why my life?”

“That’s the great mystery, don’t you see?” confided Jensen, his green eyes now bright with a child-like excitement that Jared felt like he hadn’t seen in a very long time. “They aren’t particularly picky about the humans they attack and take the life essence. But why stalk you in particular, I wonder?”

Jared began to reply when something else occurred to him. He looked at Jensen, arching his eyebrow.

“You speak as though you are somehow different from other humans.”

In answer, Jensen arched his eyebrow back.

“That’s because I am.”

“And how’s that?”

“Simple: I’m not human.”

 

That simple, short answer made Jared’s heart jump in his chest. He reduced that sensation into the only thing he could think to express it: “What?”

“I’m not human.” Jensen shrugged, as though he were talking about the weather. “I’m a Temporus. I come from a planet called Meridian, a lovely place indeed, a little bit hot, but nice. It’s been destroyed for quite some time now, happening as it did during the Milennium war.” Though his words had begun with a seemingly casual air, his last words were uttered with bitterness as Jensen gazed outside the window.

“Wait.” Jared touched his arm, making the man look at him. “Are you saying…that you…that you’re an alien?”

“Interesting word created by you humans, but yeah, it could define who I am on this planet,” answered Jensen, his mouth quirking up in an amused smile as he looked at Jared.

“I don’t believe in aliens,” Jared stated flatly, taking his hand off from Jensen’s arm.

Jensen rested against the window, crossing his arms, arching his eyebrow.

“You want proof?”

“Hell yeah.” answered Jared, crossing his arms as well. “First you break into the store and blow the place up, and then you break into my room and say you’re some kind of alien that is stalking some other type of alien? And I’m supposed to believe that?”

“Hunting.”

Jared blinked.

“What?”

“First of all, I’m hunting, not stalking, them. Second of all, why should I prove myself to you, it’s none of your business!” Jensen paused, scratching the nape of his neck. “Scratch that, it is your business now I suppose, since they are after you and all.” Jensen crossed his arms again and frowned. “But that still doesn’t mean I have to prove myself to you.”

“But you asked me if I wanted proof?!”

“Just because I asked you if you wanted it doesn’t mean I’m going to give it.”

Jared opened and closed his mouth, speechless. He tightened his arms around himself, biting his bottom lip.

“Are you for real?” asked the young man finally.

Jensen smiled fully and those adorable crinkles around his eyes were back.

“If by real you’re asking me whether or not I’m a hologram, then yeah, I am for real.”

 

Jared laughed quietly at that, his finger automatically moving to the leather cord around his neck. Jensen uncrossed his arms and approached once again, his eyes curious.

“Where did you get that?” asked Jensen, raising his hand and touching the pendant on the necklace.

“Chad gave to me.” answered Jared fondly, smiling slightly.

“Chad?” replied Jensen smiling, his thumb rubbing against the red stone, carved in the shape of a star.

“A friend.” Jared frowned. Talking about him still hurt so much. “Murray was such a dork sometimes, but he was the best friend in the whole world.”

“Wait.” Jensen looked up at him, surprised. “Chad? Murray? As in Chad Michael Murray?”

“Why, do you know him?” Jared looked at him, surprised. He never could talk about Chad in past tense.

Jensen stepped away abruptly, his fingers pressing against his temples.

“Gosh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course I should know better; that’s the reason – how could I be so blind?”

Jared approached him cautiously, touching his shoulder. It was obvious that he was just going to have to ask, as Jensen seemed unlikely to get to the point on his own. “Jensen, what the fuck are you talking about?”

Jensen turned his eyes to him, and Jared took an unconscious step back, seeing the green irises full of golden flashes. How had he not noticed before? No human eyes changed shades like that. Jared had thought that it was a trick of the light, but now he realized that Jensen’s eyes must change color according to his mood. And from the flashes of gold, he guessed that Jensen was agitated about something. Now, how he knew that, he had no idea.

“Can’t you see? Jared, the reason the Esperitias are after you is because…”

 

Suddenly Jensen stopped talking. Jared was going to ask what was wrong but before he could, Jensen quickly approached and covered Jared’s mouth with his hand. Jared blinked, for the first time noticing the fresh, earthy smell coming from Jensen. Such a different smell too; Jared knew he didn’t need any further proof.

“Something is coming.” whispered Jensen.

Jared’s eyes widened. His eyes darted outside by instinct and soon he could see: hundreds of shadows approaching the house, changing into those humanoid forms. The Esperitias. His breath hitched in terror and Jensen put his other hand on his wrist.

“We need to get out of here, now.”

Jared turned to look at him, pushing the hand off his mouth.

“Go?! I can’t leave my house like this!”

Jensen looked at him up and down and Jared had a moment to reflect that this was so not the time to feel a little shiver of excitement. Jensen picked up his jeans and shirt and threw them at him.

“Fair enough, wear this.”

Jared sputtered, but started getting dressed anyway. “Thank you for your concern about my modesty, but this was **_not_** what I meant by that!” said Jared exasperated as he put his shirt on.

“It wasn’t?” asked Jensen, looking outside.

“No, of course not! Jensen, what I’ll tell my parents if I leave home like this?”

Jensen looked around.

“Do you have a pen?”

Jared blinked.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me this!” he shouted.

Jensen looked somewhat smug. “Pens are powerful weapons against Esperitias, few people know that.”

Jared huffed and went to his drawer, taking his pencil case from inside and shoving it into Jensen’s hand.

“Here are your damn pens. Now what?”

Jensen smiled brightly, taking Jared’s wrist in his right hand.

“Now we run like hell.”

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter three

Jared almost tripped on his own foot as he was dragged by Jensen down the stairs and out his front door. As soon as they reached the outside, Jared could see that there were at least a hundred Esperitias approaching, their humanoid forms contorting in a weird, dance-like shuffling. Well, at least they weren’t shrieking like at the store, which certainly would have woken his parents.

“We have to get to my car.” whispered Jensen.

“You have a car?” was Jared’s surprised reply.

“Of course I do; how do you think I got here in the first place?” was Jensen’s annoyed reply.

Before Jared could answer, Jensen removed a pen from the pencil case Jared had given him earlier, turning towards one of the approaching creatures whose claws were extended towards Jared.

“Now you’re about to see why pens can be so dangerous.” said Jensen smirking. “First of all, you have to be a good shot.”

He took aim and threw the pen, which went straight to the hole in the place where someone’s eyes should be. The Espiritia shrieked, the sound echoing loud around them, as it fell to the ground squirming, its claws carving its own face as it tried to rip the pen out.

“Oh my God!” exclaimed Jared.

Jensen pulled him by the wrist. “Told you so. Their weak spot is their eyes; well, they lack of eyes. See how he literally killed himself?”

Jared gaped at him, all the time being dragged the other way as soon as the Esperitias drew back after the first hit, opening a gap for them.

“It’s…it’s dead?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Jensen’s voice was somber. “They almost kill themselves, but they can regenerate.” He frowned. “Much like I can.”

“You can regenerate?” asked the young man, surprised. They turned the corner of his house, going to the end of the street.

“Yes, I can.” Jensen smiled. “How do you think I keep this lovely shape?”

Jared rolled his eyes, trying to avoid the blush he knew was coming. He so didn’t notice the lovely shape Jensen had. Not at all.

“Yay, we’re here!”

Jared blinked when they stopped in front of an old, black, car.

“This is your car?” asked Jared containing his laugh. “I kind of imagined something with more technology, Mr. Alien.”

“This is not any car. This is Impala.” said Jensen, fiercely waving his finger and scowling. “And her technology is not like anything you ever seen, little human.”

“If you say so.” replied Jared, snickering.

“Get the fuck in.” said Jensen, opening the door to the driver side.

Jared looked behind him and noted with concern that the Esperitias had decided it was safe to go after them again. He quickly opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat.

“I really hope this piece of junk can get us out of here,” mumbled Jared.

Jensen smirked before putting the key on ignition. “Oh, she will.”

He switched on the engine and Jared covered his eyes when a brilliant white light suddenly surrounded them. He looked around again and gaped. And then gaped some more.

 

“Where…where?”

“Told you so,” was Jensen amused answer.

 

They were in a cockpit. An actual **_cockpit_**. Jared stood up from his chair – that had been a leather seat five seconds earlier – and got out of the cabin, only to gawk at the huge chamber in which he found himself. Above them were thousands of floating amber lamps. “God, I feel like I’m at Hogwarts.”

“Where?” asked Jensen, stopping beside him.

Jared just turned to look at him. “Hogwarts? Harry Potter? Ring any bells?”

Jensen just looked. Jared started laughing; he just couldn’t help himself. Jensen just arched his eyebrow.

“What it is so funny Jared?”

“Nothing, nothing.” whispered Jared, stopping himself. He looked around, still mesmerized. “So, where are we?”

“This is my spaceship.” announced Jensen, walking towards a rounded table and seating himself on a leather chair, spinning around. “This is Impala.”

Jared sat down. “But this is…”

“…Impossible?” Jensen crossed his arms. “I remember telling you that I am an alien. You still don’t believe it?”

Jared looked around, spinning his own chair. He opened and closed his mouth several times before looking again at Jensen, organizing his thoughts so he could speak.

“So…where are the crew?”

“There’s no one else. Just me.”

The simple, lonely tone sent a pang through Jared’s heart. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, and asked, “What happened?”

Jensen looked up and his eyes were this murky, dead green that Jared recognized as sadness. How he could read Jensen so well?

“Remember I told you my planet was destroyed during the Milennium war? Well, I’m the only one left,” stated Jensen, looking away.

 

Jared studied the profile of Jensen’s face, his heart beating quickly. He knew how hard it had been when he had lost Chad, and he didn’t think he could live without his family and Sandy. But what Jensen was describing was far worse than that. What must it be like to be entirely alone?

“I’m really sorry,” Jared said finally, touching Jensen’s hand lightly.

Jensen startled, looking at him. He smiled softly then, his eyes having now silver flashes alongside the murky green.

“It was centuries ago,” he replied.

“Still, it must hurt to be the only one left,” Jared answered, his thumb unconsciously rubbing against Jensen’s hand.

Jensen looked away, shrugging. “You get used to it.”

Jared bit his bottom lip, trying to think of a way to bring that beautiful smile back. He smiled shyly. “So…centuries, ahn? That means you’re how old again?”

Jensen snickered, taking his hand off the table. Jared tried to not analyze how he missed the heat of that skin already.

“You’re gonna be surprised.”

“Come on, tell me.”

Jensen mumbled something, looking away again. Jared smiled more, leaning further forward. “I can’t hear you.”

“A thousand years old,” answered Jensen.

Jared gaped. “What?”

“One thousand and one actually,” stated the blond, now thinking about it. “Next month.”

“It’s your birthday next month?” repeated Jared, still gaping.

“Yeah…?” Jensen inclined and closed Jared’s mouth with his finger, grinning. “And you Jared, how old are you?”

Jared blushed at the tiny gesture, not knowing, or even trying to know why his heart was beating so fast.

“Nineteen.”

Jensen smirked, amused. “So young.”

“Shut up,” mumbled Jared, pouting.

 

Jensen laughed and stood up, taking off his black coat. Jared looked at him and his heart practically jumped up into his throat. Jensen was wearing a tight black shirt underneath, a shirt that was stretching over a pair of incredibly muscled arms. Dark jeans and combat boots completed the outfit. Fuck, the guy reminded him of a Greek God even with those clothes…Jared couldn’t imagine what he would look like without…

Jared shook his head, trying to ward off those thoughts. He sank back into the chair, making himself smaller, a tactic that his brother Jeff said it never worked.

“Now, back to business,” stated Jensen, extending his hand. “Give me your necklace.”

“What?” Jared looked up. “No, why do you want my necklace?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Don’t you realize? The Esperitias are after you for a reason. And the reason is this necklace. So I have to destroy it.”

“No fucking way!” shouted Jared, standing up as well. “This is the last thing Chad gave to me and you’re not gonna put your hands on it!”

Jensen sighed, rubbing his temples. Jared just crossed his arms, stubborn.

“Okay, so if I prove to you that this is the reason why you are being attacked, then will you give me the necklace?”

“No,” repeated Jared.

“Gosh, you’re a stubborn son of a bitch.” Jensen sighed, looking at him, his eyes showing flashes of gold again.

“Think whatever you want, I’m not gonna give it to you. And why do they want my necklace anyway? It’s not like it is some alien device or whatever.”

 

The way that Jensen froze, looking at him, those eyes a bright green, like grass, Jared knew something was wrong.

“What are you not telling me Jensen?” demanded Jared, crossing his arms and once again sitting himself down. He had a feeling he’d need to be sitting for this.

Jensen bit his bottom lip, and leaned forward, catching one of Jared’s hands between his, a gesture so intimate that the younger man couldn’t help but blush.

“You promise me to not freak out?”

“No. Why would I freak out?”

“You will,” stated Jensen. “Promise you will try not to.”

Jared looked at the hands holding his and swallowed. “Okay, I promise.”

Jensen sighed, and closed his eyes, looking down. “I think your friend Chad was an alien too.”

 

Jared stood up, gasping. His lungs felt as though they were filling with water.

“What? No, you must be wrong, I…he…” his head was dizzy.

Jensen stood up as well, his eyes now filled with golden flecks.

“Jared? Jared!”

* * *

_Jared gasped, his hips arching, undulating against the two fingers inside of him. He panted inside Chad’s mouth, swallowing the groans of his friend as their cocks rubbed together, both of them close to the edge._

_“Fuck, Chad…”_

_The blond chuckled, brushing against Jared’s prostate. Both groaned when their cocks twitched against one another, their come mixing as they reached their peak. Chad withdrew his fingers from Jared’s hole, flopping beside him with a satisfied sigh._

_“Feel better now?” asked Chad, putting an arm above his eyes._

_“Hell yeah,” replied Jared, snickering._

_Chad seated on the bed, sprawling himself over Jared to pick up his discarded jeans, fishing a pack of cigarettes from the back pocket. He laid down next to Jared again, lighting up and taking a long drag. He let the smoke out before looking at his best friend._

_“So…wanna tell me why you were such a whiny bitch today?”_

_Jared huffed, passing his fingers through his locks before resting his hands against his bare stomach, crunching his nose when he felt the proof of their activities minutes ago._

_“Milo dumped me.”_

_He felt as Chad grunted beside him._

_“That little bastard. I’m gonna beat the shit out of him.”_

_“I already punched his face, I don’t need you to defend my honor.”_

_“You don’t have any honor bitch, I just wanted an excuse to beat him,” explained Chad, taking another drag from the cigarette._

_Jared laughed at that, feeling his heart a lot lighter when he looked for his friend that afternoon. He picked up Chad’s shirt and wiped the come of his stomach._

_“Dude, that’s my shirt!”_

_“Yeah, and you have plenty of them in your closet, I only have one to wear when I go home,” explained Jared, finishing cleaning himself off and throwing the shirt once again on the ground. He sighed again. "I wish he would have told me sooner that he wanted to break up with me if he was that miserable.”_

_“God.” Chad took another drag, before propping himself on his elbow, looking at Jared. “Look Jay, the guy was a jerk. And now he’s an idiot jerk, because nobody would be crazy enough to have you and dump you.”_

_Jared smiled._

_“You spoil me like that, baby.”_

_“Shut up!” Chad pushed him with the hand holding the cigarette. “I was serious and you mock me? Go whine and suffer in another place, see if I care.”_

_“Okay, I’m sorry!” said Jared, laughing._

_Chad seated himself once again, straddling Jared’s stomach while putting out the cigarette on the ashtray on the shelf above them. He picked up a small package and gave to Jared._

_“I think, given the occasion, you deserve your birthday present earlier.”_

_Jared arched his eyebrow and tore open the package, his eyes widening when he saw the necklace. It had a beautiful red stone carved in the shape of a star and a leather cord. He looked up at those blue eyes, which were watching his reaction._

_“Where did you get this?”_

_Chad shrugged._

_"It was from my mother. I thought it would look good on you and since I didn’t have a clue about what get to you for birthday…”_

_Jared put the necklace around his neck, trying not to cry._

_“It’s awesome.” He laughed as some tears leaked off his eyes. “What would I do without you, boyfriend?”_

_“Oh my God, you’re such a girl!” whined Chad, moving to get out of him._

_Jared grabbed him by his hips, smirking._

_“My turn Murray, and I’m gonna show you how I’m not a girl.”_

 

_Chad yelped as Jared flipped them, using his bigger body to cover the blond on the bed._

* * *

Jared opened his eyes, blinking when he didn’t recognize the ceiling above him.

“And you said you weren’t going to freak out.”

The young man yelped and sat up, and immediately saw Jensen seated next to the bed with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Jared unconsciously pulled the sheet that was currently covering him a little tighter around his body.

“What…what happened?”

“You passed out when I told you that I think your friend Chad was an alien too.” Jensen held up his hand. “And before you stand up and pass out again, I’m just saying that it’s just a theory, not a fact.”

Jensen rose from the chair, walking and seating himself beside Jared on the bed.

“May I see your necklace? I promise I won’t break it.”

Jared arched his eyebrow, suspicious, but took off his necklace and gave it to him, anyway. Jensen put the star-shaped stone on the palm of his hand, his thumb sliding through its surface.

“Do you know where Chad got this from?”

Jared hugged his knees. “He said it was from his mother.” He laughed bitterly. “Said it would look good on me.”

Jensen sighed. “What was his mother’s name?”

"Diana.” answered Jared.

Jensen stopped caressing the stone, closing his hand around it. He put his head against the headboard and closed his eyes.

“I knew it.”

“What did you know, Jensen?” asked the young man, shyly putting his hand above the closed one.

“Well…” Jensen turned his head, looking at him. “There was this planet, called Revela, who were our allies during the Millenium war. Brilliant scientists, you know? They invented a device that was called time-space prison. In a war like that, war prisoners were out of the question, since we didn’t even have anywhere to put them. But everybody wanted a way to punish our enemies, one way or another. This device was like a prison, but for souls. It would suck the souls of our enemies and lock them up. Terrible thing,” explained Jensen, shaking his head at the end.

“What does this have with Chad?” asked Jared, already fearing the answer.

Jensen bit his bottom lip.

“Diana Murray. She was the head chief of the researches about the time-space prison. I knew that name sounded familiar.”

 

Jared looked at him, eyes wide.

“What?”

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter four

“What do you mean she was the head chief?” Jared was looking at Jensen in disbelief. “Are you saying that Mrs. Murray is an alien and Chad is one too?”

“Actually, now that we are talking about it, Chad is, in fact, a hybrid.” At the look Jared gave him, Jensen smiled. “Sorry…a half-blood.”

Jared just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, my best friend is a half-blood alien. That sounds so much better, thanks Jensen.”

Jensen stood up, still holding the necklace.

“Sorry, but it’s the truth. The Esperitias were like the invincible army of the Mortari.” At Jared’s look, he clarified. “Our enemies. Like I told you, the Esperitias regenerate, much like my people, and that meant we could go on and on, continually fighting. But then we discovered that if we could trap the first Esperitia ever created on the time-space prison, maybe we could win the war. Prevent more deaths.”

 

Jensen stopped his pacing and looked at the necklace once more. He sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand.

“But Diana refused to do that. She said that her project was already too far out of hand and that she wouldn’t now cooperate in the genocide of an entire race.”

“And?” Jared now stood up, curious.

“Of course my superiors wouldn’t take no for answer. They locked down her lab, but not before taking the unfinished project for themselves to use. After that, it all went to hell. The Mortari put their whole force on a last strike. Many of my people died and then…” Jensen sighed, pained. “My planet was blown up. I was on a mission, so I was in deep space when it happened.”

 

God, his voice sounded so pained, so hurt. Jared swallowed, holding himself back from trying to comfort the man. Jensen wouldn’t want his pity.

“And Diana?”

Jensen laughed bitterly.

“She destroyed what was left of the project and disappeared.” He snapped his fingers. “Just like that. I can’t believe it she was hiding here on Earth all of these years.”

Jensen let the pendant drop, holding the necklace by the leather cord. Jared stared at the present he had received from his friend almost one week before Chad’s death. He approached Jensen and caught him by the wrist, raising the hand holding the necklace. Jensen just looked at him and Jared bit his bottom lip.

“I only saw Chad’s mom once in my life. I was, like, eight years-old or something and she came to pick him up at school. She looked at me and said that she was glad me and Chad were such good friends. It was the first time she came; before it was always his father. She wasn’t like any other woman I ever seen. Even now I can still picture her in my head.”

“Yeah, Diana caused that kind of impression.”

“Two years after that, she left her family. Just like that. Chad called me saying her clothes and her belongings were gone. They never found her again. All she left behind was that necklace.”

“That was eleven years ago, right?”

“Yeah, around that time.”

“Only two things can come to my mind now that could ever make her leave.”

“What would those be?” asked Jared.

Jensen turned towards him, extending his arms, putting the necklace around Jared’s neck again, their faces held close. He drew back only to look at him.

“Either she discovered someone was after her or…she was killed.”

Jared frowned, his heart beating fast against his chest from looking at those eyes so close to his. His hand reached for the star-shaped stone, unconsciously caressing it with his thumb.

“That’s the only conclusion you can come to? It’s comforting to know my best friend spent all these years thinking his mother just didn’t want him anymore.” Jared’s tone was bitter.

“We can tell him the truth now, at least it’s something,” shrugged Jensen.

“No, we can’t,” answered Jared, looking away, moving away from the sensation of being near Jensen’s body.

“Why not? I’m sure he’ll be happy to know the truth.”

“Because he’s dead, okay?!” shouted Jared. At the look Jensen gave, he hugged himself, looking anywhere around the room, everywhere but at those eyes. “He was killed two years ago. They all said it was suicide, but no one knew Chad like I did. I knew that he would never kill himself like that. Hell, he told me the day before he died that he was going to ask James Lafferty out on a date.”

As Jared let himself talk about it, he slid to the floor, hugging his knees and rocking himself unconsciously. His breathing became faster as tears pooled in his eyes.

“Chad loved his mom like no one else on the world. It almost killed him when she disappeared. He often said that if it wasn’t for me, he wouldn’t bother to live. But as we grew up, he moved on. He was wild and easygoing with everyone; only with me did he allow his true nature show. I…he was my first…in many, many things, I…”

“Jared…”

“We had a secret code that could be said through our smiles. The shy, little smile he had was reserved only for me. He was there when my first boyfriend dumped me, he was there when I decided to be professor like my mom…”

“Jared!”

Jared stopped his ranting only to realize that Jensen was in front of him, kneeled on the floor, holding him by his arms. Jared’s fingers were gripping the pendant tightly, almost painfully. Jensen moved closer and hugged him, his hand caressing Jared’s hair lightly. Jared heard the deep tone of Jensen’s voice whisper in his ear.

“You’ve kept this to yourself for too long.”

Jared’s breath hitched and he felt as though a dam had broken within him. When the first sob broke free from his lips, he couldn’t stop himself anymore. He cried openly, closing his eyes in shame at being so vulnerable near Jensen, a virtual stranger. But ever since he had met the man, he had felt a connection unlike any he had with the people in his life, even Sandy. He had revealed more to Jensen than he had to his family and friends, and he began to think he knew why; Jensen didn’t look at him with pity. He just offered comfort and that was precisely what Jared needed.

“I miss him so much because it still hurts. And now I think that if I had only known all of this before, I could have saved him, and he would still be here.”

“You’re wrong,” whispered Jensen against his temple, his hand still caressing Jared’s hair. “Even if you knew all about this, how could you have attacked the Esperitias? Assuming they were the ones who killed your friend. I told you, there’s no way of stopping them, not until we capture the first one.”

Jared hiccupped, moving away from Jensen just so he could look into those curious eyes. They were now a light green, like grass exposed too much time on the sun. Jared used the back of his hand to dry his tears, his heart still beating quickly.

“And how do we do that? We have this…time-space prison, whatever you call it.”

“Believe me, it’s not that easy. You did notice the Esperitias all look the same, right?” Jensen smiled without humor. “They say there is only one clear difference that can make one tell the first Esperitia and the others, but even with all my investigations, I still don’t know what that is.”

Jared sighed, using his fingers to rub at his eyes, drying the remaining tears.

"I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Jensen looked confused.

Jared bit his bottom lip.

“For…you know, staining your shirt and crying all over you like a little girl.”

The other man laughed, surprised, and Jared felt his heart flutter. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Lucky for you, I have other shirts.” said Jensen, winking.

 

They both stood up, away from each other and Jared rubbed his arms, feeling goosebumps all over his skin. Jensen put a hand on his chest, making Jared go towards the bed.

“Since we’ll have to wait until the Esperitias are gone from your house, I’m afraid you’ll have to sleep here.”

“When do you think they will leave?”

“In the morning. They hate light, having no eyes and everything.”

“How is having no eyes related to hating light?” asked Jared confused.

Jensen stopped in his tracks, blinking. Jared returned his gaze expectantly. Jensen finally shrugged.

“I really don’t know.” His lips quirked in a smile. “All I know is that they never attacked us during broad daylight and that pattern seems to be repeating here, so…”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Thanks for assuring me through an assumption, I feel so much better.”

Jensen just smirked and pushed him, making Jared fall back on the bed. The older man leaned forward and, in a bold move, kissed Jared’s forehead. Jared froze on the spot, widening his eyes, feeling that face so close to his. He felt as Jensen smiled against his skin.

“Sweet dreams Jared.”

The young man sighed, his heart beating wildly. He wrapped his arms around himself, fighting the wish to grip Jensen and ask him to stay. Instead, he just arranged himself on the bed, his eyelids dropping as he watched Jensen leave the room. All the physical and emotional exhaustion made sleep come quickly to him.

* * *

_Jared jumped and threw the ball, watching as it swiftly landed inside the basket._

_“Three points!”_

_“That’s no fair, you and your gigantic ass!” mumbled Chad, picking the ball._

_Jared smirked._

_“Just because you’re not tall like me Murray, don’t come crying about losing our match.”_

_“You’re not tall Padalecki, you’re a freak of nature,” replied the blond without missing a beat._

_Jared just stuck out his tongue, laughing. The sun was dying on the horizon behind them and the quietness of the street was broken only by the sound of their laughter and their heavy breathing as they played another one on one match in the garage of Chad’s house. The blond turned his body around Jared, using his smaller size to his advantage and threw the ball, hitting the basket easily._

_“Score!”_

_“Now who’s being unfair, mister high school basketball player?” shouted Jared, catching the ball Chad threw at him._

_“Shut up and take it like a man.”_

_“Oh, you know I take it like a man, Murray,” smirked Jared._

_“So I’ve been told,” snorted Chad._

_“You’ve been talking to Kevin again?”_

_“Man I don’t need to,” Chad snorted, frowning. “He told everyone in the locker room yesterday about how he fucked your tight little ass.”_

_Jared froze, letting the ball drop from his hands. The blond frowned even more, approaching._

_“It’s true, isn’t it?” At Jared’s haunted look, Chad cursed. “Jay, man, you’re a fucking idiot! I told you how big of a jerk Kevin is, even more than Milo, and that’s saying something. And what do you do? Not even one week after Milo dumped you, you take Kevin’s cock up your ass?”_

_“Shut up, Chad, it’s none of your goddamn business who I fuck!” shouted Jared, angry._

_“Hell yeah, it’s not my business, but Kevin made it my business when he told everyone in the entire school how big of a slut you are for letting him fuck you after Milo. One week man, one week!” Chad rubbed his temples, finally sighing. “What got into you?”_

_Jared seated himself on the concrete floor, looking up at the sky, the bright orange colors mixing with the beginning of the night._

_"I’m tired, Chad. I’m tired of being alone, of loving people who don’t give a crap about me. Kevin? I was drunk and lonely. He just offered me comfort, nothing else. Am I wrong for taking it?”_

_Chad sighed deeply, seating beside his friend._

_“You’re not wrong. You’re just an idiot for taking it from someone like Kevin.”_

_Jared snorted at that. “Guess I’m gonna be the new gossip of school, huh?”_

_“We have just three months left man, don’t worry about it.” Chad looked at him and grinned. “Anyway, after he was gloating in the locker room I punched him in the face. And James kicked him in the nuts. Totally worth it.”_

_Jared looked at him, smirking._

_“James?”_

_He started laughing when Chad blushed._

_“You know who I’m talking about.”_

_“About a month ago he was that Lafferty jerk. What happened, Chad?” Jared wiggled his eyebrows “Tell me you two didn’t do some after school special in the locker room.”_

_“No, you fucker!” Chad pushed him. “Who says ‘after school special’ anyway?”_

_“Don’t change the subject. Come on, spill it,” nudged Jared._

_Chad laid down on the floor, looking at the sky. He took a deep breath before speaking again._

_“We just…hang out now and then, and…he’s cute. In a hot basketball player way,” snickered Chad, after hearing Jared’s laugh. “I’m thinking about asking him out tomorrow.”_

_“Oh, My Chad is growing up. I’m touched,” said Jared, batting his eyelashes._

_“Shut up, your big girl,” protested Chad, but it was weak._

_“Just promise one thing. If he says yes, tell me all the juicy details later.”_

 

_Chad laughed, smacking his arm. Jared just caught him and they tumbled on the floor, the blond all sprawled on top of Jared. Chad smiled, kissing him deeply, before releasing their lips._

_“You know you’re my best friend right? Nothing and no one can change that.”_

_Jared nodded, his thumb twirling the necklace around his neck._

_“Yeah, I know.”_

_Chad put his hair behind his ear, staring at him._

_“So…wanna play ‘after school special’? I have a pretty awesome shower, as you know.”_

_Jared’s laugh echoed through the yard._

* * *

Her eyes watched quietly as Jared got out of the car, waving goodbye to the man on the driver’s side. He quietly slipped through the yard, climbing the bushes his mom grew so lovingly and entered his bedroom through the window.

She watched avidly the young, beautiful body being shown as Jared took off his clothes, dropping them on the floor and heading straight to the shower, leaving only the necklace. Her eyes fixed on the piece of jewelry and she grinned. “I knew I would find you.”

“My lady, the time is coming.”

 

She dropped her eyes from the monitor and looked at her servant, smiling lightly.

“I know. We just have to wait for the right moment to get the necklace. Meanwhile, keep an eye on the kid. And I want to know who that man is who dropped him off.”

“Yes, my lady.”

 

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter five

Jensen looked around before breaking the lock on the back door, entering the silent house. He quietly went past the living room, climbing the stairs. He looked around the corridor, frowning, before heading straight for the second door on his left. He opened the door and smiled.

"Jackpot."

Jensen entered the bedroom, which had the stale air of a room that hadn’t been opened in a very long time. He looked around carefully, until a portrait caught his attention. He walked to the shelves and picked up the portrait, smiling despite himself. Pictured in it were Jared and Chad, both smiling and hugging each other, a cup of what the humans called “beer” in their hands.

 

Jensen slid his thumb on Jared's face, his heart beating quickly on his chest. True, he only had known the boy for one day. Nevertheless, there was something about him that captured Jensen's attention completely. He knew he had to protect Jared, if only until he found a way to imprison the first Esperitia and end this chase for once and for all. But inside his mind, he knew he wanted more and that his feelings for Jared went beyond protectiveness.

Those big hazel eyes that held so much pain. Jensen knew that the death of his friend had been a huge blow to Jared. One look at those eyes told him that much. Underneath all those smiles, that smart-ass mouth, and that arched eyebrow, Jared had a mystery, a reason for so much pain.

And Jensen was attracted to mysteries like a moth to a flame.

 

He shook his head, looking away from the portrait and placing it back on the shelf. He started looking around once more, focusing in on that for which he searched. He started with the drawers, opening them and searching quickly, taking great care in leaving everything as he found. Next was the closet, where he found a great amount of clothes, all gathering dust from lack of use. He put them aside, searching further inside the closet, until he found a bunched shirt in the darkened corner. He picked up the bundle and put it on the bed, closing the closet. It was a bigger shirt than the others that had been inside the closet and Jensen knew, in that moment, that it was one of Jared's shirts. He unfolded the shirt and found a small envelope hidden beneath the cloth. Opening that, he discovered a small silver key, along with a letter. He started reading.

 

**** 'If you found this letter, you will know by now that I'm no longer at your side Chad. And I'm terribly sorry for that. But circumstances bigger than myself forced me to go. Everything you need to know is inside our little treasure, which you can open it with this key. I hope someday you will understand.   
  
Mom.'

 

Jensen’s eyes widened as he finished the letter. He quickly moved to place the envelope and key inside his coat, moving to the closet and hiding the clothing back in its corner. Now, where did Diana put this so called treasure? Did Chad find it in time? Did she tell him everything?

A loud bang downstairs startled Jensen from his musing. Peeking out through the open door, he saw an older man climbing the stairs. Jensen closed the door quietly and, without glancing back, he disappeared through the window.

* * *

“What’s wrong baby? You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

Jared snapped out of his reverie and looked at Sandy. He smiled lightly and held her closer to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

“Nothing, I was just thinking.”

Sandy sighed, burying herself closer to him.

“I know things haven’t been so easy for you lately. But I’m here if you need to talk, okay?”

When Jared heard Sandy saying that, he chuckled, thinking she didn’t know half of it. And the unsettling thing? He didn’t even feel like telling her. His own girlfriend.

“Thanks Sandy,” said Jared instead. He turned to face her. “So...when do you have to go to Austin?”

The girl sighed.

“Probably this weekend. I have to look for a place to stay, or someone to share a dorm.”

“That’s bad.”

“I know! I didn’t want to leave you right now, but…” Sandy frowned.

Jared just hugged her and closed his eyes. If he was honest with himself, he felt kind of relieved. Sandy was following her own path; she didn’t have to stay and be with a loser like him or put herself in danger with all the crazy stuff that was happening to him lately. And if he was honest? His thoughts had kinda been preoccupied with Jensen.

Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring and Jared disentangled himself from Sandy to answer.

“Yeah?”

"We need to talk.”

Jared widened his eyes, taking the cell phone from his ear and looking at the mobile, as though it knew what he had been thinking.

“Who is it, Jared?” Sandy asked, alarmed at his expression.

The young man stood up, looking at his girlfriend with a little smile.

“It’s from work; I’ll answer and be right back, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

He quickly walked away from Sandy and when he felt he was a far enough distance, he put the device back on his ear.

“How the hell did you get this number?”

“Do you really want me to explain now? It might take a while.”

“Why would it…” Jared sighed. “You know what, nevermind. What do you want?”

“I did a little exploring today and found some things that you really have to see. That’s why we need to talk. Where can I meet you?”

Jared looked behind him, watching as Sandy crossed her legs, picking up her own cell phone and texting a message to someone. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It can’t wait? I’m kind of busy now Jensen.”

He heard Jensen mumble something on the other side of the line. Then he heard a sigh.

“Yeah, I suppose. Tonight I’m gonna have to kidnap you again anyway.”

“Oka…wait, what? You’re going to kidnap me? Why?”

“Jared, the Esperitias know where you live. You really think they won’t try to kill you again tonight?”

Jared closed his eyes, sighing.

“I know, you’re right. What time will you pick me up?”

“At ten. Sound good?”

“Yeah, see you later.”

Jensen mumbled a goodbye and Jared hung up, walking back to Sandy, who was still texting away.

“We’re good to go?” asked Jared, extending his hand.

“Yeah, Daneel just sent me a message; she said she and her boyfriend are going to meet us at the movies.”

“Great,” said Jared, with no enthusiasm at all. Sandy didn’t seem to notice. And that, for some unknown reason, made Jared sad.

* * *

“Are you awake?”

Jared almost jumped three feet high. He looked around and glared at the other man.

“Can’t you wake a person like normal people do?”

Jensen arched his eyebrow. Jared just rubbed his face with his right hand.

“Okay, wrong question. What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“You said you would be here at ten. What if some of those things appeared before that?”

Jensen smiled, helping him getting up from the bed.

“You have enough pens here.”

Jared started laughing, picking up a small backpack and putting it on his back. Jensen arched his eyebrow.

“What is this?”

“Well, if I’m going to have a sleep over, I have to go prepared.”

Jensen arched his other eyebrow. Jared just shrugged.

“Don’t look at me like that; my body still hurts from the way I slept with my jeans on last night.”

The other man just shrugged then, reaching him and taking him by the wrist. “Let’s go, we really have to talk.”

 

Jared just let himself be led. As they headed toward the Impala, Jared found himself looking at every shadow, thinking that any second those shadows would turn into those creatures. Soon they entered the space-ship slash car and Jensen turned the ignition. Strangely enough, the blinding light from before didn’t appear, and the car simply headed off down the street. He looked at Jensen.

“What happened?”

“We are in civilian mode,” answered Jensen without looking. “As soon as we reach someplace safe, we’ll enter the Impala.”

“Civilian mode?” asked Jared, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Oh, shut up.”

Jared laughed, his heart fluttering in his chest. Why was it that he felt so light and happy next to Jensen, someone he hadn’t even known until two days ago?

 

Jared noticed that they were in the limits of San Antonio and he looked behind out the back window, observing the houses behind them. Oddly enough, he had never left the city in his whole life; suddenly he felt as if he wouldn’t care if he went far, far away.

“I think we’re good now,” said Jensen suddenly, stopping the car. He pulled a different key out of his coat and placed it in the ignition.

Seconds later, they were back in the cockpit of the Impala. Following Jensen into the back, Jared placed his backpack in one of several rooms and returned to the main cabin. Jensen was behind the same rounded table as before, sitting in front of jars containing chocolates of all types. He was currently munching on one as he waited for Jared. The young man laughed and approached, seating himself in the leather chair in front of Jensen.

“I didn’t know we were going to have a midnight snack.”

Jensen grinned, his full lips dirty with chocolate. And no, that vision didn’t send heat into Jared’s body.

“Help yourself.”

Jared smirked, ignoring the strange feeling that vision evoked and reached into one of the jars, picking out and eating two chocolates at a time. Jensen licked his lips, cleaning them of the remaining chocolate, and pulled an envelope out of his trench coat and holding it out to Jared. Jared arched his eyebrow and picked up the envelope.

“What is this?”

“I went to your friend’s house this morning.”

Jared stared at him, clutching the envelope in his big hand.

“What?”

“Since Diana lived there, I had to investigate the place. Don’t worry, I didn’t leave a mess. But…” he indicated the envelope. “I found this inside Chad’s closet, hidden in one shirt that was definitely yours.”

Jared opened the envelope with shaking hands and soon started reading the letter. When he finished, he widened his eyes, looking at Jensen.

“Oh my God.”

“Yeah,” agreed the other man. He ate another chocolate.

“Do you think…Chad read this? That he found this treasure his mother was talking about?”

“I have no idea Jared. Do you have a clue where this treasure might be?”

Jared arched his eyebrow.

“Me? Why?”

“You two were best friends! Chad surely mentioned something that could resemble this, right?”   
Jared looked away, biting his bottom lip, deep in thought. He crunched the envelope tighter in his hand until he felt something hard bit on his palm. He opened the envelope again and found the silver key. His eyes widened once more.

“ ** _Tom Sawyer_.** ”

“What did you say?” asked Jensen, staring at him.

 

Jared stood up, pacing back and forth, the key secured in his fist. He turned and looked at those green eyes and went back to pacing.

“There’s this book called Tom Sawyer that was one of Chad’s favorites, ever since we were kids. His mom used to read to him, he told me once. He joked all the time that his little treasure was the nights when he would hear Mrs. Murray reading to him.”

“Okay…and what the book has to do with anything?”

Jared turned his eyes on him, a triumphant smile on his lips.

“He kept a copy of the book locked in a box that we put inside the old tree in his backyard. He wanted to keep safe that particular copy of the book because it had a dedication from his mom written inside.”

 

Jensen stood up, grinning. He picked another chocolate candy and shoved it into his mouth as he picked up the trench coat, putting it on.

“Let’s go, we have a treasure to find.”

“I thought we were supposed to stay in a safe place so those things couldn’t get me!” Jared exclaimed.

“Yes, we are, but we have to get to the bottom of this. Come on, let’s return to the cockpit.”

Jared followed Jensen, inquiring, “How will we get there without being noticed?”

Jensen smirked. “Put your seatbelt Jared. You’re about to see something really special.”

Jared gulped. He shouldn’t have eaten those chocolates.

 

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter six

Jared gripped the arm of his seat with bruising force, his eyes wide. He totally understood the phrase ‘driving like a madman’ now. Jensen was laughing beside him, spinning the wheel as though he had no need to worry about direction. Jared saw flashes of light pass right through his eyes, mixed with a myriad of colors.

“Where…where the fuck are we?” stammered the young man, still gripping the arm seat painfully.

“Close,” answered Jensen, still laughing.

 

Jared risked a glance beside him and his heart thumped faster at seeing the joy in those green eyes, which were now like brilliant leaves covered in morning dew. Jared licked his suddenly dry lips, his eyes zeroing in on the grin on that plump mouth.

 

“How close?” croaked Jared, still overwhelmed by all the things he was feeling.

“Close like a minute away.” Jensen turned the strange wheel once again. “Brace yourself Jared.”

Jared closed his eyes and soon heard the brakes. His body gave a lurch forward and sideways as they came to a stop. Daring to open one eye, he gazed, astounded, as he found in front of Chad’s house with the Impala back in its car form. He heart skipped a beat; he hadn’t returned to the house in the two years since Chad’s death.

Jared felt a hand on his knee.

“Are you okay?”

Jared turned to look at Jensen, sighing deeply. He shrugged.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Jensen nodded in acknowledgment. They got out of the car and walked towards the back entrance, Jared leading the way. He silently opened the lock on the iron gates, leading Jensen toward the old tree in the backyard. Jared felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest as his gaze fell on the old tire swing. He stepped forward and touched his hand to the rope, feeling his eyes begin to fill with tears.

“Jared?”

He didn’t turn at the sound of Jensen’s voice. He just pointed the medium sized hole in the middle of the tree.

“It must be there.”

He closed his eyes and heard as Jensen looked inside the old tree, followed immediately by his cry of triumph when he found the box. Suddenly, he felt the warmth of Jensen’s body next to him as Jensen placed his hand on his shoulder.

“We don’t need to stay here any longer than is necessary.”

Jared was moved, glad for Jensen’s understanding. He opened his eyes and looked at the other man’s face, his eyes glittering with tears the entire time.

“Thanks,” was the only word he could say.

 

Something flashed in those eyes before it was gone. Jensen just smiled and nodded at the direction of the gate, and, dropping his hand from the rope, Jared walked with him, away from the house where he had spent much of his life – away from one more of the bittersweet memories that now felt as sharp as needles, everytime.

They slowly walked towards the Impala and Jared felt relieved when they were safe inside the spaceship. Sighing, he sat and leaned back on one of the leather chairs, staring at the jars with chocolate candies. Jensen sat in front of him and put the box on the rounded table. He eyed Jared, picking a chocolate and eating absently.

“It’s up to you to open up.”

Jared blinked. “Why?”

Jensen shrugged. “He was your friend. What you find inside may change your feeling towards him forever. So…it’s up to you.”

Jared blinked again. He pulled out the key he had placed in his pocket and slid his thumb on the small object. The image of Chad’s smiling face from eight years ago, when they had first hid the box, appeared in his mind. His slid his thumb across the engraved lock and, with a deep sigh, he opened the box. He almost expected a light to shine out from the box when he opened it, but nothing happened. The book was inside, just as Jared remembered, but now there was also a big overstuffed envelope. The young man carefully lifted up the book, putting it beside him on the table, and picked up the envelope. As he lifted the brown paper, he saw underneath it another white envelope inside the box and, frowning, picked that up too, turning it in his hands. That’s when he felt his stomach drop.

“Holy shit.”

“What? What is it?” asked Jensen.

Jared’s eyes devoured the neat way Chad wrote his name on the back of the envelope. He tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter inside of it, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

**'I knew you would find this box, hopefully in time. After all, if you don’t remember where we hid it, you deserve to have your ass kicked.**

**Now seriously. You know I’m not the type to brag, but I discovered some things about my life that I never thought possible. Jay, brace yourself: I’m half alien!**

**Although, now that I think of it, if you’re reading this, something tells me you’ll already know. You don’t have any idea how fucking relieved I was when I found it. It means my mom didn’t leave me because she wanted to, but because she was forced to.**

**Anyway, inside this other envelope you’ll find all the information about my mom’s biggest project: the time-space prison. That’s what it was meant for, anyways – for my mom, it was the holder, a device used to hold your fondest memories, like a movie. Or something like that; everything much better explained in her notes.**

**Look Jay…I’m really sorry that you have to read this, because it means I’m not there to explain in person. It means something caught me. Remember that shadow thing that I told you was following me around? (No, it wasn’t a drug-induced hallucination, you fucker) It’s a kind of creature called Esperitias. My mom said they were responsible for her running away from her planet in the first place. Anyway, I think that by now they must have caught me too, just like my mom.**

**Yeah, I’m dead dude. Pretty fucked up way of telling you this, huh? But I guess it’s the only way.**

**Well, I want you to take care of yourself. Really – take care of yourself. Because they are after this device and it happens to be the pretty necklace I gave you. So, uh, sorry! Who told you to be so girly and look so good in jewelry, anyways? From what I could understand, the battery is off now, but these fucking creatures don’t know that.  
So yeah, take care of yourself, okay? If you can bury this fucking thing somewhere far away, even better.**

**Jay…I’m sorry I’ll be out of your life like this. So here’s a piece of advice from Chad: don’t waste your life away with people who don’t deserve you. Being alone isn’t always bad; it means you will be free for when the right one appears.**

**Please be happy?**

**Chad.'**

 

Jared was sobbing by the time he finished the letter, the words blurring with one another as he let his eyes rest on his friend’s name. He held the letter against him, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. Jensen came quickly to his side, and put a warm hand on his shoulder. Jared tried to look up, but failed, and instead, found himself hiding his face on Jensen’s chest, crying.

“They killed him. It was those things, they killed Chad. I knew it wasn’t suicide, he would never do that. Oh God…”

“Jared…” Jensen put his other hand on his shoulder and brought him closer. “We’ll get them and they will pay for what they did to Chad, I can promise you that.”

 

The hand around the letter tightened and he just nodded. He would find a way of making that device work and he would end those fuckers. He stepped back and looked away, drying his tears with the back of his hand.

“Sorry for losing it like that.”

Jensen caught him by his chin and made him look up. Jared saw that something flash in Jensen’s eyes again.

“Don’t be sorry for mourning the ones you lost.” This time Jensen looked away. “It’s the only way to alleviate the pain, even if only by a little.”

Before Jared could know what he was doing he caught Jensen’s face between his hands and touched Jensen’s forehead with his own. He breathed deeply, the earthy smell permeating his senses. He closed his eyes.

“Thank you.”

And before he could think further, he kissed Jensen, lightly touching his lips. Immediately, a feeling like a flash of heat shot through his body. He gasped, feeling moist breath wet his lips as they shared the same air, their lips just touching lightly still. Jared quickly drew back, his eyes wide and his breath quick. Jensen looked at him, those green eyes the color of a deep tropical forest.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

 

Jensen pulled him by in his neck and kissed him again. This time, the older man deepened the kiss, making it something bolder and hotter. Jared gasped in surprise as his body trembled with the force of the pleasure that shot his spine.

They stood up together, their lips still locked as they navigated in the directions of the rooms. Jensen pressed Jared against the wall, their bodies glued together, as their mouths separated slowly, their harsh breaths echoing in the small space. Gasping, the letter still clutched, unnoticed now in his hand, Jared wound his arms around Jensen’s waist, bringing him even closer. He felt hands caress his hair, the fingers entwining his locks. Jared let the letter fall on the ground and instead gripped Jensen’s shoulders, squeezing the hard flesh beneath the trench coat.

Jensen dragged them both to his room, where he pushed Jared against the bed, climbing on top of him. He took off the coat, throwing it on the floor, followed quickly by his shirt. Jared looked up, panting, his hazel eyes drinking in the sight of the perfect body above him. Jensen slowly stripped Jared’s hoodie from his body, allowing them to both be naked from the waist up. Jared caught Jensen’s face and brought him down, kissing him slowly, their legs entangling more and more. For the first time in a long time, Jared didn’t feel numb.

* * *

_Jared yawned as he walked towards Chad’s house, scrubbing his sleepy eyes. As he approached his best friend’s home, he saw the police cars and the ambulance waiting outside. His heart skipped a beat and he started running, breaking the yellow tape._

_“Hey kiddo, you can’t enter here!”_

_He ignored the cop calling him and headed straight to the backyard through the iron gates, stopping in his tracks at image picture in front of him: the paramedics were zipping up a black plastic bag around Chad’s body._

_“Hey, you!”_

_He felt the cop grabbing him by his arms, trying to drag him away. He disentangled himself from the grip, shaking._

_“Fuck off, he’s my friend! What happened to him, why they are putting him in a bag? Why…” he spotted Chad’s dad on the back door. “Mr. Murray, what the fuck is going on here?”_

_The man stared back at him, his red eyes declaring everything. He walked across the yard and hugged him, tightly._

_“Oh, Jared. Chad is…my boy is dead.”_

_Everything seemed to freeze. Jared widened his eyes, looking towards the bag holding Chad’s body._

_“No. No, this is a joke, right? I talked to him last night; we were supposed to meet here to go to school.”_

_“According to the paramedics he…hanged himself on the tree,” Chad’s father explained, his voice breaking._

_“No, no he didn’t!” Jared stepped back, furious. “He would never do that, Mr.Murray, never! Someone must have killed him!”_

_“Jared…”_

_“No, it’s not true! He was happy yesterday; he told me he was going to ask James on a date. He was making plans! We were going to graduate together!”_

_“Son, you better…”_

_“No, get the fuck away from me!” shouted Jared, pushing one of the paramedics away._

_Chad’s dad approached, touching him. The first sob broke loose and Jared collapsed on the ground. His vision blurred, but he still could see in his head, crystal clear, the pale face of Chad, the beautiful blue eyes glazed and lifeless, sunk against his skin._

_The funeral service and the tributes passed like a blur to Jared. He heard the whispers at school, knew all of them; how Chad supposedly killed himself, how he and Jared were too close for a couple of guys, how they were openly bi. He heard all types of things from the football team and the basketball team, especially Kevin, who seemed to think he had some right to mock him after what had happened. The only one who didn’t say anything was James, and Jared was sad to understand why; apparently Chad’s crush had been returned._

_But there was only so much he could take and, with two months left to graduation, he quit school. Nothing his parents or his teachers could say changed his mind. What was the point anyway? All his dreams, all his plans were crushed the moment he didn’t have his best friend beside him._

_Since that fateful day, his heart and soul had been numb._

* * *

Jared slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the low light around him. He slept with his head resting against something warm and solid, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all, quite the contrary.

He sighed and noticed the hand absently playing with his hair. Unconsciously he smiled, burrowing himself deeper in that warm, solid, pillow.

"You’re awake.”

 

He looked around and finally discovered his position: his head was against Jensen’s naked chest, the earthy smell invading his senses once more. They were entangled together with only their boxers on.

Wait a minute…

 

“No, we didn’t have sex, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Jared raised himself slowly and the hand on his hair fell on the mattress. He hugged himself, the sheet around him pooling on his waist. Jensen just looked at him, his eyes still dark as a deep forest.

“Then, what…?”

“We kissed and…” Jensen smiled, looking away in fondness. “What’s the expression you humans use for it? Oh, right. We made out.”

Jared blushed, looking away. A warm hand landed on his lower back.

“I would never take advantage of you in that emotional state Jared, I hope you know.”

Slowly Jared smiled, his heart fluttering like crazy. He remembered the last sentence of Chad’s letter and almost laughed.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

 

TBC.


	7. Chapter seven

The days passed in a blur for Jared. But not in the same numb way as before; instead, this time it felt as though so many things were happening that Jared didn’t feel time passing. It was a refreshing feeling, to say the least.

 

People around him noticed. His mom had this fond smile on her face when one day she didn’t have to wake him up so he could go to work. After some further investigation and some inconclusive evidence, the police declared that the incident at the store was due the electrical system. Jared almost laughed at that. Sophia looked at him funny when he sang all the time, doing his chores, now and then mumbling some cheesy song.

“If I didn’t know you any better, I would say you’re in love, Jay.”

Sandy seemed to notice as well, and that part made Jared sad. They were distancing themselves from each other more and more with every passing day, Sandy’s soon approaching departure day only making the process easier.

One day, they met each other for lunch during Jared’s lunch-hour at work. They sat beside each other on a bench in the park, not looking at each other, with Jared’s arm drapped casually over Sandy’s tiny shoulders while she rested her head against him.

“Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not only me that feels this, right?” she sighed. “We act more like a couple of friends than like a couple.”

 

Jared froze for a few seconds before sighing, his body resting against the bench. He took his arm off her shoulders, turning sideways to finally face her. He frowned at seeing the glistening eyes.

“Sandy…”

“No, look.” She held her hand up, before wiping her eyes with it. “When we started dating, I knew all the suffering you had in your life, with Chad and everything.” At seeing his flinch, she smiled. “Don’t worry, I knew how you still suffered. But even with that, I thought if I could put a little light in your world, I could be happy.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“But lately you’ve been smiling a lot. And I know it’s not because of me.”

“I’m sorry.” It was all Jared could say.

“Don’t be Jay.” She sighed, trying to contain her tears. “I’m moving away, and our relationship started to fade the moment I told you I was going to Austin. I’m just…I’m really glad that you found someone that can take care of you and make you smile again.”

Jared bit his bottom lip before hugging her tightly and hiding his face on her hair. She had a sweet smell, so different from Jensen.

 

Huh.

 

After they went their separate ways, Jared entered the store with a wistful smile. Sophia arched his eyebrow.

“What’s up?”

"I broke up with Sandy,” Jared answered, shrugging.

“Okay…I thought you would be little sadder than that.” Sophia suddenly gasped, covering her mouth. “Oh my God, did you cheat on her?”

“Shut up, I did not.” Jared lied. “We just…”

“You so cheated on her.”

“Sophie!”

 

Sophia approached, touching his arm.

“I’m sorry. For the break up, I mean.”

Jared bit his bottom lip, shrugging, glad for the change of subject. The girl hugged him lightly before letting go, patting on his arm.

“Let’s go, we have tons of clothes to fold. Fun stuff, huh?”

Jared laughed and followed her to the front of the store.

* * *

“I think I found something.”

Jensen looked up from the papers he was reading. “What is it?”

“Come take a look.”

Jensen moved, laying on his stomach beside Jared and looking at the papers in front of them.

 

Since the day they had found Chad’s treasure box, they had begun to study each and every note, report and memo from Chad’s mom, all of which had been inside the larger envelope. They had been analyzing everything for a week now and finally Jared had seen something different.

“Look. See this brain pattern? It’s from one of her last patients, right before the military on your planet took control of the project for their own purposes. Look, this is day one … and this is day two.”

Jensen observed the points on which Jared’s finger rested. He frowned, seeing the brain waves and noticing that they were indeed different. He picked up the notes, quickly reading to himself. Jared just rested his head on his elbows, watching Jensen, his heart fluttering in his chest as a smile adorned his lips.

 

Over the last few days, they had done a little ‘experimenting’ of their own. Jared had forgotten what being with a guy could feel like, his last memory of such an encounter being with Chad the day before he died.

But Jensen…god, it seemed as though that one thousand years of experience really carried over into the bedroom. He had never felt such pleasure with anyone before.

Not that they went any further than kisses and hand jobs. But man, those were already mind-blowing. Jared could only shudder in delight thinking of how it would be when they went all the way.

“Gosh…you’re a genius Jared,” exclaimed Jensen suddenly. He looked up, his excitement making his eyes quickly change shades. “Diana did something to them to trigger the holder so that she could lock and preserve the memories. It doesn’t say what is it, but she definitely mentions doing it.”

“So…how do we figure it out?”

Jensen seemed as excited as a little kid at Christmas.

“We’ll have to experiment. If I understood what she said, and because I’m a genius I know I understood, it’s something to do with emotions. Emotions from the people wearing the holder, specifically.”

Jared blinked, absorbing the stream of words flowing from Jensen’s mouth.

“So…all we have to do is see if any particular emotion from me will activate the holder?”

“To put it in simple, terms…yeah.” Jensen grinned at him, the crinkles around his eyes more pronounced than ever.

"Okay.” Jared took a deep breath. “Which one do we test first?”

 

The other man’s smile turned wicked, making Jared shiver in a really good way. Jensen approached him, his fingers caressing his hair, bringing him closer.

“I think we should try lust first. What do you think?” whispered Jensen against his lips.

Jared shuddered in pleasure.

“Definitely lust.” answered Jared, closing the distance.

 

Kissing Jensen was always an incredible experience. The man seemed to have mastered the fine art of arousing kisses, with badges earned for merit. Jared closed his eyes, sighing inside the kiss that he knew in a few seconds would be scorching.

He wasn’t wrong; soon Jensen moved with purpose and Jared found himself beneath Jensen, their bodies rubbing in all the right places. Jared raised his hands above his head, feeling Jensen pin his arms against the bed. He smiled against the kiss, arching up, gasping when their naked chests rubbed against each other. They had been wearing only their jeans since earlier that evening and Jared smirked to himself; so much easier to make out.

“Feeling anything?” whispered Jensen against his mouth, starting to kiss his jaw, biting the skin, leaving a tiny red mark.

“I’m feeling something alright,” snickered Jared, moaning when one of Jensen’s hands pinched his side.

"Like you humans say, take your mind out of the gutter Jared,” replied Jensen.

Jared laughed and pulled him in by the neck, kissing him deeply. Jensen caught him by the waist, sliding his thumb along his hip, rubbing his fingertips on the waistband of his jeans. Jared’s breath hitched as a pang of arousal shot down his spine.

“Jen…”

Jensen growled inside the kiss, gripping Jared harder, bringing him closer. Jared had learned, in a very delicious way, mind you, that Jensen _loved_ when Jared called him that. He felt those hands start to unzip his jeans and his heart started to hammer in his chest.

“Jared?”

Opening his eyes, Jared met dark green ones looking back at him. He loved that shade of Jensen’s eyes because it always happened when Jensen was intensely focused on and interested in something, and Jared fooled himself believing it was now because of him. “What is it, Jensen?”

Jensen opened the zipper of Jared’s jeans all the way and his hand palmed the bulge beneath it, making the hard flesh pulse in desire. Jared drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, arching up. He decided he didn’t need to hear what Jensen was asking; he wanted it too.

“Do it Jen.” Jared caught his face between his hands. “I wanna feel you all the way inside me.”

 

He heard more than saw the deep breath that Jensen took before he was kissed again, fully. His hand felt free to explore every inch of that pale skin, the muscles moving sensually underneath his fingers. Jared felt as Jensen finished opening his jeans and he bent his legs, easing the way for Jensen to pull his pants down and take them off his body. Jared spread his legs wider, his hair falling around his head. Jensen hovered over Jared, looking down at him, his beautiful eyes dark and glowing in the semi-darkness of the room. The older man lifted his hand and caressed Jared’s hair tenderly, smiling when the young man just turned into the caress, sighing.

“Where were you all this time?” asked Jensen out loud, not even noticing the words leaving his mouth.

Jared felt his eyes fill with tears. He closed them tightly, his hand gripping Jensen by the shoulders.

“I could ask the same for you.”

Jared didn’t wait for Jensen’s reply; he just closed the distance and kissed him deeply, sighing lightly inside the kiss. Jensen increased the force of his hand on Jared’s hair, aligning his head into the kiss. Letting go, Jensen moved his hands onto Jared’s thighs, squeezing, feeling his skin. Jared moaned into the kiss, locking one leg around Jensen’s waist.

 

In one swift movement, Jared reversed their positions, drapping himself all over Jensen, the papers they examined flying all over the floor. The kiss deepened more and more as they rubbed against each other. Jared lowered his hands and popped open the zipper of Jensen’s jeans. The other man groaned against the touch and grabbed Jared by the ass, squeezing the firm flesh beneath the boxer briefs. Jared moaned at the firm touch and leaned even closer to Jensen, his whole body trembling. Jensen squeezed that flesh one more time and his hands parted the firm cheeks, one finger rubbing tantalizing against the crease beneath the piece of cloth. Jared tilted his ass, wanting to feel that touch more and more. He hissed and bit Jensen’s luscious bottom lip, his breath coming in harsh pants.

“Please do it,” whispered Jared against those lips.

Jensen reversed their positions once again and stood up on his knees, taking his jeans and boxer briefs off. Jared took a deep breath, drinking in the sight of Jensen in all his glory. His body never failed to make Jared’s blood pump even harder through his veins. Jensen put his hands on the waistband of Jared’s boxer and pulled down, removing the last barrier between them. The piece of cloth got stuck on Jared’s foot and they had to disentangle themselves in order to finally throw them off. Jared started laughing and stopped little by little when he noticed Jensen watching him.

“What?”

“I swear, your foot is bigger than a yeti’s.”

Jared laughed, “Yeah, people always tell me that.” He stopped when he say the perplexed look on Jensen’s face.

“Your friends and family have seen a yeti?”

Jared blinked, non-plussed. “Wait, you mean an **_actual_ ** yeti?! You’ve met one?”

“Yeah, I have been on Earth before,” answered Jensen, shrugging.

For a non-yeti based reason, that made Jared pause. He bit his bottom lip. “Did you meet anyone you liked last time you were here?”

Jensen arched his eyebrow.

“Huh, what is that word again? Oh right. Are you jealous?”

 

Jared **_knew_** he was blushing. Instead of answering he pulled Jensen down and kissed him again. Soon words became unnecessary as they returned to their previous mood. Jensen made Jared spread his legs wider and his hands suddenly seemed to be everywhere, the touches on his skin leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Jared gasped when Jensen’s hand closed around his cock, squeezing perfectly, jerking him in slow movements. Jared squirmed underneath him, his whole body burning in a sweet ache. Jared never felt that quite like this before.

“Jensen…” his voice whined before he could control it.

 

Jensen smiled, his eyes dark and blown with lust. The other hand caressed his inner thigh, torturously sliding until he reached Jared’s entrance, pushing against the muscles pulsing and contracting around the rim. He started rubbing with the pad of his fingers, making the muscle contract even more. After a few seconds he penetrated the tight hole, watching as Jared arched his back, moaning, clutching his shoulders with blunt nails.

After that initial contact, everything passed in a blur for Jared. One finger was soon followed by two. When he thought he couldn’t take anymore pleasure, he felt Jensen filling him to the hilt. He sank his head on the bed, gasping, holding tight. His heart seemed as though it would leap out of his chest and his eyes squeezed shut.

The two of them moved as though they had been dancing like this forever. Jensen hid his face on Jared’s neck, breathing harsh against the damp skin, as if he did not want to show how much this was affecting him.

 

The end came like a hurricane. When Jared looked at Jensen, his breath caught in his throat at the way those green eyes were dark like a forest, glowing like leaves after the rain, full of some unnamed feeling.

Jensen slid his thumbs on Jared’s cheeks, cleaning the wetness coming down from those hazel eyes. Jensen seemed to see anything Jared felt looking in his eyes; and that was scarier than anything.

* * *

Jensen watched as Jared walked to his house, a little smile on his lips. The sun was rising and Jared had just kissed him, full of promise, after saying he was glad he didn’t have to work because he didn’t have the energy. He still had the innocence to blush with those words.

Jensen was so intent at watching the young human that he didn’t notice the shadow approaching behind him.

The only warning he got was the swift sound of someone moving. He turned around and something immediately hit his head. He fell to the ground, the golden key lying on the ground beside him, underneath the Impala, unnoticed by his captors.

 

 

TBC.


	8. Chapter eight

It was two o’clock in the morning and Jared was pacing his room, brow furrowed. It wasn’t like Jensen to not show up.

Maybe he was getting too used to having Jensen there, every night, beside him. His heart felt light for the first time in years and he knew it was all due to the alien.

 

Jared almost laughed at that. God, Jensen was so amazing and so incredibly human sometimes that Jared almost forgot he wasn’t from this planet. It was only when he looked at those eyes that he remembered. But he was so far gone that watching those irises change colors had became his hobby.

“Fuck, where are you?” whispered Jared to himself, turning around and pacing.

He turned to look at his window for the first time, hoping to see some glimpse of Jensen. He spotted the Impala easily, parked across the street. He frowned again. It looked as though it was parked in the same spot as yesterday.

He had a bad feeling about this.

 

Reaching a decision, he grabbed his backpack and slid through the window, climbing down. His feet landed softly on the green grass and he moved quickly towards the black car. As he approached, he noticed something flashing beneath it. He dropped to one knee, taking a look, and his eyes widened as he saw the golden key shining in the darkness. Grabbing it, Jared stood up, his breath starting to fail.

That was the Impala’s key. Jensen didn’t go anywhere without it, Jared knew that for sure.

 

Something had happened.

* * *

She circled her prey in slow, measured movements, eyeing him up and down. She looked at her assistant.

“Wake him.”

The short young man nodded, picking up a bucket and throwing freezing water on Jensen. The man woke with a gasp, struggling against the ropes binding him to the chair.

"It’s time for us to have a little chat, Temporus.”

 

Jensen widened his eyes, his irises the color of aqua-green. He looked at the young woman in front of him, noticing the long, black hair, the cat-like eyes. But what immediately caught his attention were the three blue dots on her forehead.

“Oh my God. You are one of the Mortari.”

“Thanks to your people, filthy Temporus, one of the few left.” The woman spat on his feet. Then she smiled sweetly. “My name is Kristin. This is my humble servant, Hiro.”

The short man just eyed him shyly, before looking away. Kristin started circling him once again, eyeing him with rage and lust in her eyes.

“I must say, you’re not like any Temporus I ever met and killed.”

“Is that so?” replied Jensen coldly.

“Yes, they were always so…ruthless.” She seemed to think. “But not you, from what I have seen so far. However, as experience has taught me, appearances can be deceiving.”

She approached, and in one swift movement, she punched him. Jensen grunted, but apart from that, didn’t make a sound.

“Some Temporus as beautiful as you killed my entire family, after seducing my younger sister. I remember him very well; dark hair and eyes of a blue that could rival the sky.” She snorted. “When I noticed who he was, it was too late. I’ll never forget when I saw those freakish eyes change to a dark blue as he stained himself with the blood of my family.”

“I had nothing to do with that.”

“Shut up!” she punched him once again. Her hair was flowing with the force of the movement, making her look like a wild animal. “All of you Temporus will pay. I hunted down and ended every single one of you, right up to the moment when your filthy planet was destroyed. I could never imagine it had left one more stain for me to clean.”

She walked away from him and opened the door on the end of the room. Jensen widened his eyes as hundreds of Esperitias appeared, their shadows contorting in the space of the barely-lit room.

“Since you’re old, their manners won’t kill you right away. Meanwhile…” her smile turned feral. “I’ll find that cute little human and kill him slowly after I put my hands on the time-space prison.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare hurt Jared.”

She laughed. “Oh this is precious. Are you worried about him?” She leaned towards him. “Good. Killing him will be so much sweeter now.”

She turned around and left, followed by Hiro. Jensen started to force his hands against the bindings, watching as the Esperitias grew closer. His eyes were the color of light green as he struggled more and more.

 

A scream of pain resounded through the room.

* * *

Jared knocked once again, not even bothering to wait for someone to answer. He kept pounding until the door banged open and Sophia stood on the other side, barely awake.

“You better have a hell of a good reason to wake me at this hour, Padalecki.”

“You gotta help me Sophia, he’s in danger! I can’t think of anyone else and…”

“Breathe, Jared,” said the girl. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine, come on in.”

“No, we gotta go!” Jared pulled her by the sleeve of her pajama top.

“Calm the fuck down Jared!” she shouted, finally losing her patience. “Wait here, I’ll put a jeans and some sneakers, then I’ll go with you.” She walked away, muttering, “Even if I have no idea what you’re on about ….”

 

After what seemed an eternity to Jared but was in actuality five minutes, Sophia closed the door of her apartment behind her. They quickly walked along the empty street, the girl barely keeping up with Jared’s long strides. They finally approached the Impala parked on the street and Sophia whistled, impressed.

“Sweet ride. Who did you steal it from?”

“Shut up and get inside.”

She shrugged and opened the passenger door, waiting for Jared to get in. Crossing her arms, she turned to him.

“So? Will I hear why you dragged me out of bed at two in the fucking morning?”

Jared took a deep breath, closing his hand around the golden key.

“Sophia. I brought you here because I knew you wouldn’t believe me if I didn’t show you, so…”

He put the key on ignition and turned. The car started to rumble before the glow appeared, making them both cover their eyes. When they opened again, they were in the cockpit. Sophia gasped, shocked.

“No. Way.”

 

Jared bit his bottom lip, standing up.

“Come on. You gotta help me.”

Sophia stood up slowly, looking around.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Yeah, I’ll explain the best that I can, come on.”

* * *

“So …” Sophia began. “This Jensen is actually an alien and Chad, like your best friend Chad, was half-alien, but he didn’t know until days before he died? And the thing they are after is the necklace you’re currently wearing.”

Jared bit his bottom lip.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You were right, if you didn’t bring me here, I wouldn’t have fucking believed one single word.”

“Told you so.”

“But there’s one thing I still don’t get.”

Jared turned towards her.

“What is it?”

“Why do you need my help?”

“Someone took Jensen. And I bet it was one of those things that were after me in the first place. I have to help him! And you know how good I am with technological stuff.”

Sophia snorted.

“True. Just another question, Jared: why do you have to help him? If he came here to hunt those creatures, like you said he did, he surely knew there would be risks. Does he need to be saved?”

Jared froze at that question. He looked away, not knowing what to say. Better, not sure if he wanted to say the truth. Sophia arched her perfect eyebrow and waited. After ten seconds or more, she gasped, widening her eyes.

“Oh my God, you like him!” At the lost expression on his friend’s face, she gasped again. “Oh, you **_love_** him!”

Jared snapped his face in her direction when he heard that, his own hazel eyes wide.

“What did you say?”

Sophia touched his arm, gently.

“That’s why you broke up with Sandy. You love another person and it’s Jensen!” She tsked. “I’m betting you didn’t know that yourself.”

“No … I didn’t.”

Sophia rolled her eyes, approaching him.

“You guys are always the most oblivious beings in the world, I’m telling you. Okay, so…” she clapped her hands together. “Let’s start Operation Jensen.”

“You’re gonna help me?”

“Of course Jared. I could never refuse to help true love.” At the look on his face, she sighed tenderly. “Jay, really, ever since Chad’s death, you’ve been a shell of what you were. I’ve been here the whole time, and seen how miserable you’ve been. But since this Jensen guy, or alien whatever, entered your life, you been smiling as much as you ever did before. He makes you smile. He’s won every point in my book for that one.”

 

Jared gave a shaky laugh at that, standing up. He hugged Sophia tightly, hiding his face in her neck.

"Thank you, Sophie.”

The girl hugged him back, patting his shoulder, and smiled encouragingly as they let go of each other. “Now, show me the way – I have some new technology to learn and time is short.”

* * *

_He woke up to something shaking the entire ship. Quickly pulling on his uniform, he moved quickly to the cockpit, trying to get a better reading with the computer system. As he entered the room, his eyes widened._

 

_Jensen fell into the pilot’s seat, watching the cause of the phenomenon: the explosion of Meridian into a thousand tiny pieces, the force of which was now sucking his ship inside a huge black hole._

_His planet, his family, his friends. All gone. For moments, his wide green eyes simply stared as he was dragged inside the void, before his instincts finally kicked in. He gripped the wheel of the ship and pulled back with all his strength. Two wires dropped from a panel above him, connecting to the back of his head, and Jensen’s eyes glowed as the mainframe system entered his mind, following his commands._

_The Impala gained full force, forcing Jensen back in his seat as the ship gained distance from the black hole. When he was far enough away, he launched the jump system and soon found himself in a new star system. He looked around at the strange and unfamiliar stars and planets that surrounded the ship, and let his head rest against the chair, the two wires pulling away from him and moving back into the panel above him._

_The first sob came not long after that; Jensen’s body shook with his tears and sobs, his face hidden between his hands, his eyes dull and lifeless. What he was supposed to do now? His whole existence had been wiped out in an instant._

_He was totally alone. Why he saved himself in the first place? Why hadn’t he let himself be dragged into the black hole, following his people into death?_

 

_What he was supposed to do now?_

* * *

“I did it! Oh my God, I did it!”

 

Jared was seated in one of the chairs in the cockpit, waiting as Sophia arranged herself on the other…on Jensen’s chair. Straightening her shoulders and gripping the strange wheel, Sophia took a deep breath.

“Okay. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to make the ship believe I’m the pilot for the moment.”

“Okay, right.” Jared looked at her. “And how do we do that?”

“We need something from Jensen. Something he touched.”

Jared totally blushed when he stood up and stopped behind her, touching her shoulders.

Sophia laughed.

“Jared, you sly dog.”

“Sophia, this is so not the time.”

 

The girl nodded, agreeing, but she still laughed as she turned herself to look straight ahead once again.

“Now you’re gonna feel a slight pinch on the back of your head. Don’t panic.”

“Ok…ow!” Jared gasped when _something_ pinched the back of his neck.

Suddenly, it felt as though someone was invading his mind. Memories, images, and feelings, both good and bad, were swimming before his eyes and his grip on Sophia’s shoulders tightened.

“Focus, Jared!” came the pained voice from the girl. “Think about Jensen and how much you want to find him.”

Jared closed his eyes and the image of their last time together came into his mind, the way Jensen had held him so closely afterwards.

 

‘ ** _Please, I want to find him._** ’

 

He barely noticed the ship’s take off.

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter nine

Time swirled around them much as it had the first time he had flown with Jensen: fast and unforgiving, with millions of colors and flashes of light streaking past them, creating distorting figures all around them. But this time Jared could barely feel anything, because of the things happening in his mind, because of the _feeling_ of someone sharing his brain. It was an odd sensation, but not uncomfortable. Just odd.

“How much time do we have to be connected?” shouted Jared, even though there was no sound around them.

“Until the ship decides to stop, until she knows we found Jensen!” Sophia shouted back.

Jared suddenly felt a disconnection, the feeling of something pinching the back of his neck. The Impala came to an abrupt halt. He gripped Sophia, stopping her from falling from the leather chair.

“Where are we?” came her croaked voice.

Jared looked up, seeing a long, red, corridor.

“I have no idea.”

They stood up and Jared approached the other chair, turning the golden key in the console. The light came and suddenly they were cramped inside the Impala.

“We’d better start looking; I don’t feel like staying in this place for too long.”

“Me neither. Come on, let’s go.”

 

They got out of the car and walked through the corridor slowly, cautiously. There were a dozen of doors on each side and noises, strange ones, could be heard behind each door. He couldn’t tell which one had Jensen hidden behind it, and he began to realize that they could spend hours on this place, searching. And they didn’t have much time before somebody found them.

“Jared!”

At the scream of Sophia, he turned around, seeing those creatures, the Esperitias, approaching them. He took his friend’s hand and they started running through the corridor, the creatures approaching fast. Fuck, why now?

When they found a corner, Jared let go of Sophia’s hand.

“Hide yourself, I’ll distract them.”

“But Jared…!”

“Go, look for Jensen in the mean time.”

“But how…”

“Gorgeous, dark-blonde, with eyes that change color. Kinda hard to miss.”

 

The girl looked like she was going to say something more, but the shriek of the Esperitias spurred her to action. She ran away, soon enough disappearing around a corner. Jared turned around, picking several pens from his jeans pocket, eyeing the Esperitias coming closer. He raised one of them.

“Wait until I find the first of you fuckers; you’ll be sorry for whatever you did to him.”

“Not as sorry as you will be.”

The soft, melodic voice was the last thing Jared heard before darkness overcame him.

* * *

_Jared panted against Chad’s mouth as they came down from their orgasms, the water in the shower washing down their mixed come and sweat. They were glued together neck to toe and Jared always found that contact comforting. Nobody would understand what it was between them. Jared didn’t give a shit._

_“So…” started Chad, voice muffled against his shoulder when he moved his head. “Do you realize this is supposed to be our last fling?”_

_“What?” Jared started laughing, holding his best friend’s face, making him look at him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”_

_The blond licked his lips, shrugging._

_“Well, once my date with James is over, in absolute success I might add, we can’t do anymore ‘after school special.’”_

_This time Jared laughed out loud. Chad looked offended, stepping back, hitting him in the arm._

_“Ow, you fucker!”_

_"Serves you right, whiny bitch,” said Chad, picking up the bottle of shampoo and pouring a generous quantity on his hand before he started cleaning his hair._

_“What did I do?” asked Jared, using the shampoo as well._

_“I’m talking serious stuff here and you laugh?”_

_“For God’s sake, Chad, you’re such a retard sometimes.” Jared rolled his eyes and elbowed him gently, helping to wash the shampoo out of Chad’s hair. “I laughed because what you just said was already pretty fucking obvious to me!”_

_Chad arched his eyebrow. “It was?”_

_“Of course, dickhead!” Jared sighed. “Look, you and me – we love each other. But not that way, right? So of course I knew this wouldn’t happen again once you found the love of your life or whatever.”_

_Chad blinked and then pressed Jared against the wall once more. “It worries me sometimes how you think that you’re not the one who will find happiness.”_

_Jared looked away and shrugged.“It just seems easier for you, I guess.”_

_The blond sighed before kissing him on the cheek._

_“I won’t even comment on this statement, dumbass.”_

_Jared turned his face to the side and caught Chad’s mouth, kissing him deeply. Chad returned the kiss until they were both equally breathless. The blond stepped away and continued to wash his hair._

_“NOW, it was our last fling.”_

_Jared laughed._

_They both ended the shower quickly and then spent the rest of the evening eating pizza, playing videogames, and teasing each other. A normal night for them. Unfortunately, Jared couldn’t spend the night at Chad’s house, so when ten o’clock rolled around Jared called his mom. He and Chad stood outside the house, waiting._

_“See you tomorrow dude?” Jared asked, hugging his friend._

_Chad hugged him a little tighter than usual and whispered._

_“Yeah…see you tomorrow.”_

_Jared waved from the car and didn’t see as Chad turned around, entering the house, closing the door with a serious face. The blond sighed. “I’m sorry I won’t be at school tomorrow, Jay.”_

_Chad looked around and saw the shadows approaching, their shapes changing and transforming into hideous creatures. He ran through the house, going to the backyard, stopping in front of the tree. He grinned, knowing that one day, Jared would know the truth._

* * *

Jared woke up suddenly, his eyes widening before he noticed he couldn’t move, as he was tied securely to a chair. He struggled against his bindings, trying to get loose, but with no luck.

“So, you’re the human child? You do not look like much to me.”

 

The young man turned around, looking for the source of the voice. He found a beautiful young woman beside him, looking at him. She had long dark hair and her cat-like eyes glowed in the low light. Three small blue dots adorned her forehead.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Kristin.” She approached with fluid grace, stopping next to him, her sharp fingernails sliding along the skin of his collarbone. “And you are…Jared. The human that possess the time-space prison _and_ that filthy Temporus’s heart.”

Jared tried to move away from her touch, but he found his bound body did not help much in that endeavour. She laughed when she noticed his aborted movement.

“What? You allow that scum to touch you, but you flinch when I put my fingers on you?” She caught him by the hair, pulling hard. “It will be so fun to make you suffer in front of him. That is, if he’s still able to see anything.”

Jared turned his head to her, even though the movement sent a sharp pain to his skull.

"What do you mean? What did you do to him?”

“I think Jensen explained to you what my lovely pets can do right?”

Jared blinked, trying to remember the first night he met Jensen.

“They feed on life force.”

Kristin smiled sharply. “Exactly.”

 

She let go of his hair and turned his chair around. Jared widened his eyes at the sight in front of him: Jensen was also tied to a chair, his head lowered, resting against his chest. But what frightened Jared the most were the Esperitias surrounding him, their claws sinking inside Jensen’s arms as though they were feasting upon him.

“Jensen…”

“The Esperitias have never been so excited about a prey before this. I shouldn’t be surprised; it’s been a while since they fed from a Temporus. Never ending food, you know?” she put her hands on his shoulders. “Or at least, food that takes longer to end. I’m guessing they’ve sucked at least three hundred years from him so far.”

Jared watched the creatures gather more and more around Jensen, all while Jensen sat there, unmoving.

“Jensen! Jensen, wake up!”

Kristin pulled him by his hair once again, her nails digging into his skull, making him hiss in pain.

“He’s unconscious, so he cannot hear you. Soon enough, he will enter into a coma and then…” She smiled. “Well, then it’s just a matter of time!”

 

She let go of him as she walked in front of him, stopping when they were face to face.

“Now…you **_will_** tell me how the time-space prison works before I kill you.” She caught the necklace around his neck, her cat-like eyes analyzing the star-shaped stone. “Diana always was a very inventive person.”

Jared took a deep breath, trying to think of something, _anything_ so he could free himself and help Jensen. Then, from the corner of his eye he suddenly saw Sophia enter the room, holding a weird type of ax. He turned his eyes to look at Kristin once again.

“You do know that me and Jensen didn’t discover how to make this thing work, right?” he lied, looking at the Esperitias. “And, since we’re talking, I just have to tell you how weak your pets are.”

“Yeah, and why is that?”

“Well, for one thing, if we found the first Esperitia, we could kill them all really easily.”

Kristin started laughing and Sophia froze in place. Jared made a movement with his eyes, trying to indicate to her that she should hide behind some of the creatures, who were far too busy feeding from Jensen to notice.

“Yes, I’ve heard this. Well,” she shrugged, looking at him once again. “I suppose it may be true. But they look the same, do they not? Do you think you could tell them apart?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me, just to torture me,” Jared said, trying to sound as beaten and pathetic as possible, all the while his heart beating wildly on his chest.

“The first Esperitia ever created is considered to be their leader,” she approached and whispered. “It’s the only one with eyes.”

 

Jared turned his head away from her, feigning dejection, but looking instead at Sophia, mouthing the word ‘eyes’. He didn’t know, but he was truly hoping she could read lips. Kristin caught him by his chin, her nails digging into his skin.

“Now, stop this foolery and tell me how I make the time-space prison work!”

A piercing shriek caught them both by surprise and Kristin leapt to her feet, covering her ears. Jared wasn’t quite so lucky, being tied up, and his ears felt like they would start to bleed at any moment under the relentless assault. He fought the moan of pain that wanted to escape his mouth.

“Now, take that bitch.”

At the triumphant voice of Sophia he looked around and smiled wide when he saw the weird ax she was holding bury itself in one of the Esperitias. This one had glittering red eyes, which slowly lost their glow as the thing died. The other creatures around them started screaming at the death of their leader, their bodies dissolving into the shadows.

“You filthy human; you will suffer for that!” shouted Kristin, turning around and stalking Sophia.

She extended her hands and tried to grab the girl, but Sophia just stepped aside and, closing her hand into a fist, she punched the Mortari square in the face. Kristin fell with a thump. Sophia tried to calm her breath as she approached Jared, untying him, and Jared leapt to his feet and hugged her to him, laughing.

 

“I never knew you had such a mean right hook.”

“Well, she insulted my species, what was I supposed to do?”

They laughed almost hysterically against each other before Jared quickly approached Jensen, dropping on his knees in front of him and grabbing his face.

“Jensen, wake … oh my God.”

Jared’s heart skipped a beat when he finally took a look at Jensen’s face. The man was even paler than he usually was, a scatter of freckles standing out starkly on his face. But it was his eyes that filled Jared with fear; those irises that always revealed every of Jensen’s emotions were now in a yellowish-green color, almost white. Jensen’s breathing was deep, so slow it almost seemed to be stopping. His arms were bleeding, his blood dripping on the floor.

“Jensen! Jensen, please wake up, don’t do this to me!”

Jared started to panic as his shaking failed to make Jensen move even a muscle.

“Jensen! _  
_

 

TBC.


	10. Chapter ten

“Please, don’t do this to me, please!” shouted Jared, trying to wake Jensen.

He was on his knees in front of Jensen, holding his face, trying to get a reaction from him. So far, nothing. He heard as Sophia used the rope, which had previously tied him, to secure Kristin. He released a painful sigh, closing his eyes. Why, why this was happening to him again? What had he ever done to deserve to lose the people he cared the most, not once, but twice?

“Jared?” Sophia crouched down beside him, and touched his arm. “I’ll look for something to stop the bleeding on his arms, but we have to get out of here soon. God knows what that psycho kept inside this place.”

The young man just nodded, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s face, and Sophia sighed and walked away. Jared licked his dry lips, moving away just enough to take off his shirt. He tore the piece of cloth in half and carefully, tenderly wrapped it around Jensen’s arms, not seeing as the grey shirt got slightly dark because of the blood. He started mumbling, trying not to look at those dead eyes.

“You know what I first thought when I saw you? ‘This one is a crazy motherfucker’.” Jared laughed without humor. “But since that first time I thought you were too gorgeous to be human. Guess I was right, huh?”

He tied the end of the cloths on both arms, his fingers caressing the skin that wasn’t covered.

“But you got me involved. God, I never lived so much since Chad died. I was fascinated with everything about you: your lips, your sense of humor, your intelligence…” he caught that face in his hands again, his vision blurring with unshed tears. “But your eyes…Jensen, your eyes drew me like a careless moth to a deadly flame, with the way they could change with every emotion you felt.”

He wiped the tears running down his cheeks, sobbing quietly.

“I was frozen Jensen. Chad’s death killed something inside me, something that not even Sandy could bring back to life, and she was my fucking girlfriend.” He laughed bitterly. “You woke something in me. And now I…now I feel as if I was waiting for you this whole time. You asked me once where I was this whole time, but…you’re the one. You’re the one who kept me waiting.”

 

He stood on his knees, still holding Jensen’s face, his forehead resting against the cool skin. He closed his eyes.

“Please don’t leave me alone Jensen. I won’t be able to take it this time. Losing you, losing another person…this time it will kill me.”

He moved his face towards the other man and slowly touched his lips with his, their mouths brushing like a caress.

“Come back to me Jensen.” whispered Jared, so low that the sound barely escaped his lips.

He didn’t see the way the star-shaped stone on his necklace started to glow.

* * *

_The place he found himself within was a huge garden, the horizon so vast that Jared could barely see where it ended. He was seated in the yellow field, the sunflowers around him moving slowly with the breeze._

_“Took you long enough, smartass.”_

_At the sound of that voice, his breathing failed. He turned around slowly and yeah, there he was: Chad just looked at him, dressed in a white pants and white shirt, unbuttoned, showing his pale skin._

 

_“Chad.”_

_“No, Jesus Christ.” Chad rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s me, sucker, who else would appear for you in the holder? Hugh Jackman?”_

_Jared stood up and he noticed he was wearing the same clothes as his friend, but his were all black._

_“Where are we?”_

_"I should be asking you where are we,” answered Chad, shrugging. "You’re the one using the holder. Not that it surprises me. Flower field, really?”_

_Jared just crossed the distance and hugged him, hard. Chad yelped in surprise, before he hugged back, just as fiercely._

_“You’re crushing me, gigantor.” said Chad after a few minutes._

_The brunette laughed and stepped back, looking at his friend._

_“I know you’re just a memory of mine, but man, it’s so good to see you.”_

_Chad smirked._

_"Now, that’s why my mother was the genius and not you. See, the holder creates the memory. But I have a conscious on my own here.”_

_Jared frowned._

_“So…”_

_“Think of me as Casper the friendly ghost. Totally hotter, of course.”_

 

_Jared laughed at that. Chad stepped back, putting his hands on his hips, thoughtful, before he approached and slapped him upside the head._

_“Ouch! What did you do that for?”_

_“Don’t you ever mourn me like that again, you fucker!” answered Chad, scowling. “I don’t want to have to worry about your bony ass inside this device while you waste your life away, do you hear me?”_

_"You mean you…”_

_“Yes, I was here the whole time, and it took an alien to help your sorry brain to discover how to contact me. Hot alien, but still.”_

_Jared was totally not blushing. He wasn’t. Chad patted him on the shoulder and smiled, the kind of shy smile that his friend only gave to him._

_“Remember what I said to you the night before I died?”_

_Jared blinked._

_“No…why?”_

_“Jared.” Chad took his hand, the thumb sliding against his wrist, in a distracted caress. “Once things get serious, our after school special is over.”_

_Jared frowned even more._

_“I don’t follow you.” Chad was difficult to follow at the best of times._

_“I’m talking about Jensen.” Chad laughed at the blush he saw appear on Jared’s face. “Things are serious, aren’t they? I mean…you love him, don’t you?”_

_Jared looked away, biting his bottom lip._

_“Yeah, I do.” He laughed without humor. “I don’t how or why, but I love him. And the worst part? I’m losing him just like I lost you.”_

_Chad pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“Jared, Jared, sometimes you’re so thick. Why do you think you triggered the holder, huh?”He approached, hugging Jared from behind, resting his face against his shoulder blades. “It’s your love, your desperation, your fear of being alone. This is not a simple recorder, a simple photo album or memory drive. This is my mom’s most precious project. Through the power of the owner’s feelings, the holder can do anything. Hell, it created a new version of me. It can surely save your Jensen.”_

_Jared turned around, looking at those baby-blue eyes. Chad smiled at him once more before he stood up on his tiptoes, kissing him fully. Jared could hear the chuckle in his mind._

 

_‘Now go back to the real world and save him. Goodbye, Jared. Until someday.’_

* * *

“Jared!”

The young man gasped, landing on his ass on the floor, his whole body shaking as if he just run a marathon. He looked around and his eyes widened when he felt Sophia holding herself against him, her delicate body trembling.

“God, I thought I lost you for a second there.”

Jared looked around until his eyes landed on the chair that had held Jensen. But without any Jensen.

“Where is he? Where is he, Sophie?”

“Come on sweetie, we have to get out of here.” She made him stand up. “Don’t worry about him, come on.”

“No, where the fuck is he?”

“He’s taking us out of here!” shouted Sophia, exasperated.

 

Jared looked at her, surprised. His voice and heart started failing as he opened his mouth to say something. The girl just smiled and pulled him.

“Come on.”

They left the room, the whole place shaking as if an earthquake was just beginning. Jared and Sophia ran through the corridor, until they reached the master room. Jared entered quickly and his heart stopped. Just like that.

Jensen turned around, his pale, green eyes looking at him with relief. He smiled, the crinkles around his eyes more pronounced than ever.

Jared so didn’t care if Sophia was watching. He ran towards Jensen and hugged him fiercely, soon catching his face in between his hands and kissing him deeply, needing to feel his taste like he needed air. The necklace around him glowed weakly, pulsing in time with his heart. Jensen returned the kiss in equal intensity, hugging him by the waist, his agile tongue caressing all the spots inside Jared’s mouth that made him weak on the knees.

“God, you’re alive. You’re alive…” sobbed Jared inside the kiss, giving little pecks in the corners of that gorgeous mouth.

Jensen sank his face into the crook of Jared’s neck and breathed deeply, kissing the skin there.

“Thanks to you Jared.”

Jared let a sob break loose and soon he was crying freely, holding Jensen for dear life, relieved when Jensen hugged him back, caressing his body in a calming manner.

“Guys…I really hate to interrupt, but we have to get out of here.”

 

As soon as she finished speaking, the whole place tilted sideways, throwing them all to the floor. Jared looked around and saw a short, Japanese guy snarling at them, a broken ax on the computer keyboard. The three blue dots glowed on his forehead.

“That’s for my mistress, filthy Temporus!” the man snarled.

Jensen stood up and walked towards him cautiously. The man pulled the ax out, and held it up, moving towards Jensen. Jared stood up fast.

“Jensen…!”

But Jensen just held up his hand, and stopped in front of the threatening man.

“Your name is Hiro, isn’t it? I didn’t do anything to your mistress; she’s just been arrested. I’ll have to bring you to justice as well, but I won’t hurt you.”

“Lies!” exclaimed Hiro. “You, Temporus, always lie!”

 

He tried to advance against Jensen, but in one movement, quicker than Jared and Sophia could follow, Jensen was behind Hiro, holding his arms against his back, the ax fallen on the ground.

“Sophia, right?” asked Jensen, eyeing the girl.

“Yeah?”

“Since you were capable of driving my Impala, you can control the system of this ship. Hiro here damaged the system with his little ax number, but you can hold onto things until I come back. I’ll take him back to his mistress. Jared, help her.”

Jared just nodded, watching as Jensen left the room with the guy squirming on his hold. He quickly approached the console, helping Sophia with what he could. Alarms were echoing all over the place and that couldn’t be good. Soon enough Jensen returned, stopping next to him, his eyes full of golden flashes.

“You’re worried.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Your eyes have flashes of gold.”

Jensen looked at him, surprised, before he smiled lovingly, the sight causing a pang on Jared’s chest. Soon the smiled faded and the lines of worry were back.

“I’ll have to reconnect the maim system with a special mainframe, but that will be dangerous.”

“What do you mean?”

“So…did you figure out yet how the Impala works?” asked Jensen to Sophia.

The girl raised her head, looking at him, blinking. Then she shrugged.

“She’s sort of a mental system. She obeys all commands if she can connect with the mind of the driver.”

“Exactly.” He turned his face to Jared. “We Temporus have a significant degree of telepathic power. So to speak. Our ships always were one of a kind because we controlled them with our minds.”

 

Understanding dawned on the girl’s face.

“You can’t do this, you can’t try to control this ship with your mind! It’s like the enemy ship right? Won’t it try to reject you? Or even worse, kill you?”

Jensen nodded.

“It can try to stop me, but it’s a not a ship built for this kind of resistance. Jared,” he looked the young man, who was looking back with wide eyes. “You and Sophia have to go back to the Impala and leave this place as I send this ship back to outer space. If it lost control here, the whole Earth could be destroyed. It’s how it happened on my planet, and I won’t let it happen here.”

Jared grabbed his arms.

“No, I won’t let you do this, I won’t risk losing you, Jensen!”

Jensen grabbed his face, kissing him deeply, full of feelings he couldn’t say out loud. Jared sobbed inside the kiss because he knew Jensen had already made up his mind.

“Don’t leave me please…” whispered Jared as the kiss finished.

Jensen rested his forehead against Jared’s, whispering.

“The force of the impact of my mind will cause an explosion in space and time. Probably you will see me back here in five minutes or five months. I can’t tell.”

“What if I never see you again?”

“Jared,” Jensen’s finger touched his lips. “I will come back. You know why? You have the most precious possession of mine.”

“What is it?”

Jensen kissed him, whispering against his mouth.

“My heart.”

* * *

As Jared stepped outside of the Impala, he sighed, watching the sun slowly rise on the horizon. Sophia touched his free hand, in a gesture of comfort. He smiled, his other hand caressing the star-shaped red stone.

He would wait.

 

 

TBC.


	11. Chapter eleven

Jared left the building laughing, his arm holding Sophia close to him as they walked towards the bus stop. They were talking excitedly and Jared was in the middle of telling her that Sandy was coming home for thanksgiving with her fiancée when a low rumble caught his attention.

“Hey did you hear that?”

“That’s some noisy car.” replied Sophia, scrunching her nose.

He laughed until he looked ahead of him and froze on the spot.

 

Jensen looked at him with a beautiful smile as he rested against the Impala, already up and running, her sweet rumble like the beats of his heart. Jensen bit his lips as his eyes moved up and down Jared’s body.

“You grew up.”

Jared woke from his frozen state when Sophia nudged him, a knowing smile on her lips. He whispered a ‘thank you’ and let go of her, walking towards Jensen. Time seemed to go faster and faster until he was running to him, stopping just a few inches in front of him, his breathing coming short and quick. Jensen uncrossed his arms and touched his face. Jared trembled with that touch and he closed his eyes, shuddering, trying to hold back the tears. Jensen’s thumb caressed his cheek and he could hear the voice he missed so much.

“How old are you now?”

Jared opened his eyes, looking at him, the green eyes getting darker and darker, like a tropical forest. His color.

“Twenty five,” came the low reply.

Jensen took a deep breath and suddenly he grabbed him by his neck, kissing him fully on the lips. Jared gasped before hugging him hard, drowning himself in the mouth that had haunted his dreams for the last six years. Jensen’s hand let go of his neck to enter his jeans back pocket, yanking him closer, the Impala supporting both of their weights. Jared moaned low inside the kiss, the sound muffled against their mouths, his whole body burning up faster than the sun.

They finished the kiss slowly when they heard a not so subtle cough. Jensen bit Jared’s bottom lip sensually before letting him go, opening his eyes, the dark green full of little sparks of silver, making Jared almost weak in the knees.

“Not that the almost fuck session wasn’t hot, but…kind of public.” announced Sophia.

Jared had the decency to blush, but Jensen just laughed, his voice raw and husky as a result of the intense kiss. He held Jared by his waist, caressing the patch of skin revealed by Jared’s ridden-up shirt as he smiled.

“How are you Sophia? Sorry it took so long. The explosion…took a different turn.”

 

Jared looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

Jensen scratched his head with his free hand.

“For me it’s like I last saw you guys two hours ago. But seeing you so different, older…” Jensen touched his forehead against Jared’s shoulder. “God, feels like I missed so much.”

“Hey,” Sophia approached cautiously, touching his shoulder. “Yeah, you missed six years, but it’s not your fault, okay? All that matters, and I’m speaking for Jared here since he’s too afraid to say, is that you’re here now.”

Jared watched the exchange with grateful eyes. The girl stepped back, eyeing them and then she was smiling.

“Well, since I know you have a lot of catching up to do, I’m going to the bus stop by myself. See you guys later.”

 

The two of them watched as the girl walked away. Jared licked his lips, suddenly very nervous. True, for Jensen it was like they saw each other two hours ago, but for him it was  ** _six years_**. So much had happened; he was different, both physically and mentally. He couldn’t deny that seeing Jensen again made him nervous.

“What’s on your mind?” came the low whisper on his ear, intimate and sensual.

He couldn’t have stopped the shiver that went down his spine even if he had wanted to. He turned sideways to look at Jensen, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m…scared,” he admitted, finally. “I’m different from the last time you saw me. What if…?”

“Stop right there if you’re gonna say what I think you’re gonna say.” Jensen’s fingers rested against his lips. “Did you forget what I told you?”

His face must have shown his confusion, because Jensen just sighed and pulled him by his wrist.

“Why do you think I came back?” Jensen pulled his face gently with his other hand, kissing his lips fully. “You have my heart …or did those six years make you forget?”

Jared pulled Jensen in by the waist, deepening the kiss fast. His thirst was growing with each kiss that he captured from those lips and his body started to tremble with barely suppressed desire. They really needed to get out of there now or he wouldn’t be held responsible for his actions.

“Get me out of here.” whispered Jared, his voice husky and low.

The growl that came out of Jensen made his knees weak.

* * *

“Take it all off. Let me see you.”

 

Jared stood at the end of the bed, looking at Jensen sprawled on the cotton sheets, resting on his elbows, those green eyes dark and blown with desire. He took his shirt off slowly, smiling when he heard the intake of breath as he dropped the piece of cloth on the floor. He bit his bottom lip as he opened the button of his jeans, followed by the next and the next.

“So?” he asked, a little nervous.

“You’re…so ripped now,” stated Jensen, getting on his knees on the bed, walking towards him. He stopped at the end of the bed, smiling.

Jared laughed sheepishly. Jensen put his fingertips on the waistband of the opened jeans and gave a little push, making it fall down on Jared’s feet. Jared hugged him by his neck, touching his forehead against his. His breath stuttered when he felt those hands gripping him by his hips, the thumbs caressing the sharp jutted bones.

“God, I missed your touch so much.” Jared whispered, licking his dry lips.

Jensen chuckled and his right hand grabbed Jared by his ass, bringing him closer, their barely covered groins almost touching.

“You look so different Jared,” said Jensen, squeezing the firm buttock on his hand. “But still so beautiful.”

“You still look the same,” mumbled Jared, his eyes partially closed. “It’s so strange, so much time passed to me, but for you…nothing even changed.”

“I want to make it up to you.”

Jared smiled and closed the distance, kissing Jensen, deeply, full of all the feelings he had nurtured in those six years, feelings that only grew stronger with the passage of time. Those hands grabbed him and squeezed him close to his body once more.

 

Jensen smiled inside the kiss, pulling Jared closer through his boxer. Jared went willingly, putting one knee on the bed, followed by another. They crawled backwards over the bed, until Jensen laid down, Jared on top of him. Their semi-nude bodies rubbed against each other, their quiet moans swallowed by their eager tongues. Jensen boldly squeezed Jared’s firm buttocks, tearing a hiss from the young man above him.

“Jensen…” moaned Jared, tilting his ass towards that hand, shuddering when one clever finger rubbed against the crease. “I want you…”

“You got me.”

Jared smiled, his eager hands tearing the last pieces of clothing his and Jensen’s bodies. He straddled those powerful thighs, catching Jensen’s wrists in his bigger hands, putting them on his waist, leaving there. Jensen looked at him, his fingers squeezing the flesh beneath. Jared lowered himself towards Jensen, holding his upper body on his hands poised on each side of the other’s head.

“Can I ride you Jensen? Feel you all the way inside, stretching me open?”

Jensen’s eyes sparkled and Jared shivered.

“Do you even have to ask?”

 

The young man laughed before sliding up Jensen’s body, until he was seated on his stomach, feeling his cock against the crease of his ass. He started rubbing himself slowly, hissing at the sensation.

“You’ll have to prep me first. It’s been…a while.”

Jensen smirked, biting his bottom lip. In one quick movement he reversed their positions, making Jared yelp in surprise. Jensen looked at him from above, his eyes dark green and full of silver sparks.

“Spread your legs,” came the low, husky command.

Jared nodded, spreading his mile-long legs, a tiny little blush gracing his features. He shivered when he felt Jensen sliding his hands over his thighs, framing his hips and then opening him up further.

“Jensen…”

“Shh, just feel it.”

Jensen lowered his head and kissed the base of Jared’s cock, sucking lightly on the skin. Jared mewled, arching his back at the sensation. Jensen’s nails scratched on the inside of his thighs as he lowered his lips, sucking his balls, one of a time. Then he got lower, until his tongue licked Jared’s hole, slowly and teasingly.

“Jensen…!”

Jensen chuckled, raising Jared’s legs until he got a good angle. His hands parted the firm buttocks and he closed his mouth around the skin, sucking, his tongue breaching the way with spit and tiny kitten licks. Jared grabbed Jensen’s head with his right hand, his left gripping the sheets below them with bruising force. He felt as Jensen’s saliva slid into his hole, pooling on the sheets, his thighs trembling, anchored against the other’s shoulders. That wicked tongue opened him up, fucking him at a fast pace.

 

“Fuck, God, that’s…fuck!” blabbered Jared, gasping, his unfocused eyes staring at the ceiling.

Jared shuddered when he felt the tip of Jensen’s finger entering his body alongside his tongue. Jared’s toes curled with pleasure, his whole body shivering. His grip on Jensen’s hair intensified, tearing a grunt from him, which echoed along his entrance. That finger started coming in and out of his body, curling each time Jensen found Jared’s prostrate. Drops of precome slid constantly from Jared’s hard cock, which pulsed with each stab of Jensen’s tongue.

Soon one finger became two. Jared let go of Jensen’s hair, both hands now gripping the sheets, his whole body covered in sweat. He could feel himself coming loose under Jensen’s ministrations and just the thought of what was about to come made spurts of precome drop of his cock one more time.

“Jensen…come on I want it…Jen…” moaned Jared.

Jensen raised his head, his green eyes glowing in the semi-darkness of the bedroom. His two fingers were still moving inside of Jared making it difficult for him to think. Jared took in a shuddering breath.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, simply.

 

The glow in Jensen’s eyes seemed to increase. He smiled and lay down beside him on the bed. Jared looked sideways at him, frowning.

“Jensen?”

The smiled turned sexy.

“I thought I heard you say you wanted to ride me.”

Jared couldn’t get up fast enough. He moaned as he straddled Jensen, gripping his cock, feeling it pulse between his fingers. Jensen just looked at him, his hands gripping Jared’s hips. Jared got up just enough to position himself and then he felt inch by delicious inch sinking into him, the burn making his body tremble. His cock twitched and dripped more precome. Finally he rested his ass against Jensen’s groin, feeling him all the way inside. His breath hitched with the tiny movements his body did and he used his hands to gain some leverage, resting them against Jensen’s chest. Jared felt Jensen’s fingers caressing his hips, the thumbs moving along his defined hipbones. Jared closed his eyes and started moving slowly, up and down, droplets of sweat running down his spine, pooling at the dip of his ass.

Jensen hissed underneath him, his grip clenching for a second, before those hands went lower. Jared yelped when Jensen grabbed his firm cheeks, spreading him even further, those digits touching where he was fully stretched. He threw his head back, moaning, his movements getting faster. He felt more than heard when Jensen lifted up his upper body; those tempting lips sucked his right nipple, making his rhythm falter, Jensen’s hands gripping his waist, bringing him even closer. Jared’s breath hitched even more as his hips bounced, Jensen’s cock rubbing all the right spots inside of him. That luscious mouth let go of his right nipple, moving to the other side, sucking his left one, biting lightly. Jared raised his hands, gripping the dark blond locks, pulling Jensen’s face even tighter against his body. His movements became more urgent as, with every thrust, Jensen’s cock brushed up against that spot inside of him. Jensen tilted his head up and Jared caught his lips in a scorching kiss, their breaths mingling with the same speed as their movements. Jensen’s hands let go of his ass to hold him by the waist, gluing their bodies fully. Jared’s felt the heat coil low on his groin, his balls heavy and ready to explode.

“Jensen, I...God...”

“Do it.”

Jared moaned loud against Jensen’s neck, burying his face there as his body reached the limit. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm, the white ropes of come mixing with their sweat. Jared could feel Jensen’s twitch inside of him and he licked that neck.

“Do it...in me,” he whispered heatedly.

Jensen bit his shoulder, growling as he reached his peak. Jared shuddered when he felt the scorching heat fill his hole, sliding out of him, staining their lower bodies. Jensen slowly lowered him on the bed, kissing his lips tenderly, his hands caressing his hair. Jared smiled, his heart ready to burst out of his chest.

Later, after they cleaned up, they lay on the big bed, entwined. Jared rested his head above Jensen’s heart, hearing the strong beat like a lullaby, feeling Jensen’s caress his hair.

“Now what?” he heard himself say.

 

The hand on his hair stopped. He raised his head and looked at Jensen. He was biting his bottom lip and his eyes were light, a green apple color.

“Now...you can come with me if you want.”

Jared raised himself, looking at the man underneath him. No, not a man, not even human. But that wasn’t really important, was it? Since day one, it had never been important.

“Go where?”

Jensen shrugged.

“Meet the stars. Know other planets.” Jensen raised himself on his elbows. “I can take you to the Cyrus constelation; they say the triple sunset is beautiful this time of the year.”

Jared blinked. Jensen kept going, blabbering on about stars, other races, other planets and all Jared could see was that it meant they could be together, for good this time. He smiled fully and Jensen’s voice faded as he looked.

“So...?” Jensen asked him, shyly.

Jared started laughing before lowering himself down and kissing him senseless. When the kiss ended, he could hear the words Jensen said against his mouth.

 

“And did I mention that Impala can travel through time, too?”

 

 

TBC.


	12. Epilogue

Jared approached the little boy, looking at him curiously, watching as he swung his feet back and forth. He stopped next to him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

The little boy just shrugged, but didn’t look up.

“I’m good. I’m just waiting for my mom to pick me up.”

Jared seated himself next to him, watching as the boy absently toyed with the pages of an old, battered book.

“All by yourself? Shouldn’t someone wait here with you?”

That made the boy look at him. He just blinked, analyzing his face, until finally he spoke again.

“My friend is coming in a few minutes. He got detention for putting gum on Janine’s seat.”

At the giggle the boy made, Jared laughed too.

“He’s mean,” teased Jared.

“No, he’s awesome! I wish I could have come up with this idea.” exclaimed the boy.

Jared just looked at him, a bittersweet smile on his face.

“So, you must be really good friends, huh?”

The boy turned to him with his whole body, almost bouncing on his seat.

“We are like best friends. I’ve known him since I was...” he seemed to do the math in his head. “Five. And we’re gonna be friends forever.”

“Best friends?”

The boy nodded.

“Best friends.”

Jared smiled, trying to fight the lump on his throat.

“Good for you. It’s not everyone that finds some friends like that.”

The boy tilted his head up, snorting.

“I’m different. He’s my best friend and I’m gonna be his.”

 

Suddenly the doors to the school opened up and a little boy came running down the stairs, shouting.

“Chad!!”

Chad jumped off the seat looking at twenty-five year old Jared.

“That’s Jay over there. Gotta go!”

Jared just nodded and watched as the two eight year old boys hugged each other and started bickering as they went over to the bench to wait for Chad’s mom. A hand landed on Jared’s shoulder and he looked to see Jensen watching the scene, before looking at him.

“Are you okay?” asked Jensen.

Jared stood up and hugged him, burying his head in his neck. He took a shuddering, pained breath, before smiling.

 

“I am now.”

 

 

THE END


End file.
